Troubled Teens
by IansSashie
Summary: We all have our problems. But some have more than others. Especially these kids. Yaoi, KakuHidan, TobiDei, KisaIta, and PeinKona. Rated T for language, suggestive themes, drug and alcohol use, and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Freshmeat

YAY! My first story on here. I know this chapter is short but I want some reviews and feedback before I write the next chapter. So, review and tell me what you think.

The first day of the new school year. That meant a whole new freshman class. A whole new load of suckers who just wanted the seniors and juniors to like them. Kakuzu stood in front of the school surveying the crowd. "Oi Kaku!" Kakuzu looked towards the voice. He saw Kisame walking towards him. "Oh, hey Kisame," he said. Kisame had been a freshman last year and Kakuzu had targeted him. Kisame got the best of him however and they had become friends. "Whatcha doing?" Kisame asked. "Scoping out the newbies," Kakuzu said. "I saw this hot chick by the gate coming in," Kisame said. "I told you, I'm gay," Kakuzu said. "Oh yeah, forgot," Kisame said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, who are the targets this year?" Kakuzu asked. "Hm, I saw this silver haired kid with PINK eyes," Kisame said. "Oh yeah, his name is Hidan, he just moved in next door to me," Kakuzu said. "Come on," Kisame said.  
He led his friend through the crowd to where the younger boy was standing, looking around. "Hey Hidan," Kakuzu said. Hidan turned towards him. "How the hell do you know my name?" Hidan asked. "I overheard your mom talking to mine," Kakuzu said. "Oh, um. . .okay," Hidan said. Kakuzu stuck a hand out, "well I'm Kakuzu and this is my friend Kisame." Hidan looked at Kisame and scoffed, poking a finger into his chest, "what the hell kind of evolutionary mistake are you?" Kisame wasn't your average everyday sixteen year old. He had blue skin and hair, and gills on the side of his face. He was six feet three, making him the tallest kid in their school. "You're one to talk," Kisame said, pushing him back. He was right, Hidan was an oddity. His hair was silver, and his eye a dark pink color. Hidan lunged at Kisame with a fist but was grabbed by Kakuzu. "Slow down kid. Kisame, keep your comments to yourself," he said. Hidan yanked away from Kakuzu and straightened his clothes out. "What do you two idiots want anyways?" Hidan asked. "Well, we just wanted to be friends. We know how it can be to be a freshman, isn't that right Kisame?" Kakuzu asked. Kisame gave a lopsided grin and nodded. "Well I don't need your help, I have my own friends thank you," Hidan said, he pushed his way into the crowd. "Why that ungrateful little son of a bitch," Kakuzu said. "Temper, temper," a voice said from behind them. Kakuzu and Kisame turned to see their friends Konan and Pein standing behind them. "Oh there you guys are," Kisame said. "Like you were looking for us," Konan said. She was a pretty girl, by Kisame and Pein's standards that is. She had light blue short hair and piercings all down her ears. Pein, her boyfriend, was an odd kid. His hair was red, and his eyes an odd color. His nose and ears were lined with piercings. Kakuzu looked over their shoulders, "has anyone seen Tobi?" "Nope, I heard he moved," Konan said. "That sucks," Kakuzu said. "Yeah, well the bell is about to ring," Pein said. "Okay, see you guys in class," Kisame said. He hurried off into the crowd. "Yeah, see ya," Pein said. He grabbed Konan's arm and pulled her into the crowd. Kakuzu took one last look at the crowd, trying to spot Hidan, and the bell rang. He turned to face his first day as a senior.  
Kakuzu's first class was economics, his favorite. "Okay, today we're learning about the American economy," the teacher said. Kakuzu took out his notebook and looked at the teacher. "Psht." Kakuzu tried to ignore the voice. "Kaku!" the voice whispered loudly. Kakuzu turned to see his friend Tobi sitting behind him. "Hey Kaku! Tobi made it to school, Tobi is a good boy," Tobi said. "Shut up Tobi, don't get me in trouble on the first day," Kakuzu said. He turned back to the front as the door was pushed open and the assistant principal walked in, leading a small blond girl along with her. "Mrs. Alashi, this is Deidara, he had a hard time finding his way around so I thought I'd show him to his class," the assistant principal said. "THAT'S A DUDE?" Kakuzu thought to himself. "Of course, Deidara take a seat next to Kakuzu," Mrs. Alashi said. She pointed to the seat next to Kakuzu and Deidara trudged over and sat down. Kakuzu studied the smaller boy. He was rather short and skinny and had his blond hair in a ponytail. His bangs covered one eye and his clothing was way too big on him. Kakuzu tried not to pay him too much attention and returned his sights to the board. 


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction to Algebra

Okay, I got a good review :) So I'll add the second chapter. This one is pretty much another introductory one, but I promise it will get better.

Kisame walked into his first period class and started looking around. His second year in introduction to algebra. He wasn't exactly the best at math. He scoped out the freshmen in his class. He counted five, one being the Hidan boy he and Kakuzu had targeted for this year. He took a seat next to Hidan and tapped the silver haired boy's shoulder. "What the hell do you want freak of nature?" Hidan asked. "Hey, watch it," Kisame said, pulling the younger boy's ear. "Ow stop it idiot," Hidan said, pulling away. "I just want to be friends," Kisame said, grinning. "Like I told you and your freaky friend this morning, I have plenty of friends, thank you," Hidan said. "And how is that? You just moved in last week," Kisame said. "Just shut the hell up," Hidan said. He moved to another desk on the other side of the room. Kisame scoffed and rolled his eyes. Another kid came in and sat in the seat next to him, eyes trained on the board. Kisame guessed he was a freshman, too. He didn't recognize him. . . Or did he? "Itachi? Itachi Uchiha?" he asked. Itachi looked around until his eyes landed on Kisame. "Um, did you say my name?" he asked. Kisame nodded. "How do you even know my name?" Itachi asked. "I know about your gang, Toakachi (A/N: Translates to Blood Red Gang in English)," Kisame said. "Hm," Itachi said, he looked back at the board. Kisame sighed and poked the boy in the shoulder. "What do you want?" Itachi asked, looking back at him. "You're supposed to acknowledge people when they talk to you brat," Kisame said. "Call me brat again, and you'll wake up in the morning with a gun to your head, and that will be the end," Itachi said. "Are you threatening me? Kisame Hoshigaki? HA!" Kisame said. "And am I supposed to fear that name or something?" Itachi asked. He looked back at the board. Kisame and growled and rose a fist but just then the teacher came in and he dropped it, sighing. "Welcome class, to Introduction to Algebra."

Pein's first period was English and he was pissed that Konan wasn't in his class for him to cheat off of. He took a seat in the back of the room hoping the teacher wouldn't notice his piercings. He looked around to find no one he knew in his class. "Well this is going to suck," he said, sighing. He kicked his feet up onto his desk and folded his arms behind his head. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed. It was probably another text from his mom. That bitch got on his nerves. It vibrated again and he growled, pulling it out. "Nagato, please buy Itami some milk on the way home from school," the text read. He sighed and replied, "I wasn't the one who wanted to have the kid. Make my bitch buy it." He turned his phone off and stuck in his pocket. The teacher came in and stood at the front of the room. He was a big black guy in a nice suit. He had a smile on his face. Until he saw Pain that is. "Excuse me, Nagato is it?" he asked. "I go by Pain," Pain said. "Fine, Pain then. Sit in your desk right and remove the piercings," the teacher said. "Make me," Pain said. "I'll ask you one more team. Please," the teacher said. Pain laid back and closed his eyes. "I didn't want to have to do this on the first day," the teacher said. He walked over to his desk and called the principal.

Konan was the first person to her classroom. Her class, Art, was a small class, only six kids were in it. She took a seat up front, across from the teacher's desk. The teacher looked up and smiled, "you're early Ms. Konan." Konan smiled back at her and nodded. "I like it. I think we'll get along well," the teacher said with a chuckle. Just then the second person came in. He was a boy maybe about Konan's age. He smiled at her then took a seat behind her. Another boy came in after him and did the same, sitting next to the first boy. They started whispering and Konan figured it was about her. A couple minutes later two boys came in and sat at the table next to Konan's. Konan didn't pay them much attention as she was doodling in her notebook. Finally the bell rang and Konan looked up. That's when she noticed she was the only girl in her class. "Shit," she muttered. One of them sat right next to her. He turned to her and smiled, "hi, my name's Ohiku. What's yours?" "Um, Konan." "Nice to meet you Konan. You're pretty." "I'm married," Konan mentally smacked herself for that one. "Oh, uh. . .sorry," Ohiku said. He moved to sit with the boys behind her. She sighed. This was going to be a fun semester.  
The group managed to get through their first and second periods and finally made it to lunch. Kakuzu sat at the table he had claimed his freshman year and stared at his lunch. "What is this shit?" he asked aloud. "That's exactly what it is I think," Kisame said. He sat down next to Kakuzu and laughed at his lunch. "Cafeteria food sucks," Kakuzu said. But he didn't want to waste money so he took a bite of it. Kisame stared at his friend to see his reaction and when he didn't throw up, he dug in himself. Konan walked over to the table and sat down. "Why aren't you sitting at your normal table and where is Pain?" Kakuzu asked. "Pain pissed Kyo off and now he wants to kill him. And he got ISS," Konan said. Kakuzu chuckled, leave it to Pain. Tobi was the next to join the party. He slid in next to Kisame with a smile on his face. "What is it Tobi?" Kakuzu asked. "Tobi is happy! It's a new school year!" Tobi shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and looked around. He saw Hidan sitting with a group of freshman who all looked like they were trying to ignore him. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Another glance around showed Deidara sitting at a table by himself with his hood up and his head on the table. "Hey be right back," Kakuzu said. He stood up and made his way over to the table and sat down next to Deidara. Deidara didn't move a muscle. "Hey, Deidara right?" Deidara lifted his head and looked at Kakuzu. "I'm Kakuzu." "Yeah, you're in my economics class," Deidara said. His face was covered by the shadow of his hood. "Yeah," Kakuzu said. Deidara stared at Kakuzu, "so, what do you want?" "I just wanted to see what was wrong," Kakuzu said. "Why do you think something's wrong?" Deidara asked. His voice caught in his throat. "Just wondering," Kakuzu said. Deidara studied him. "N. . .nothing," he said. "Oh, well see ya," Kakuzu said. He went back to his table. Me:SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'll write more next time! Deejay: Yeah! And maybe I'll get to finally be in here! Me: Doubt it Deedee. . . Deejay: Aw man. . . 


	3. Chapter 3: Home Life

Well I promised so here's the next chapter. I finally found out how to make the paragraphs show up!

The school day was finally over. Kakuzu walked out of the school and leaned against a rail waiting for his friends. Kisame walked out of the school and over to Kakuzu. "So, how was the first day?" Kakuzu asked. "It sucked!" Kisame shouted. "It was alright for me. I made five deals," Kakuzu said, holding up a wad of cash. "Dude, you are so gonna get busted," Kisame said. Kakuzu chuckled and stuck the money in his pocket. Pain and Konan came out of the school and walked over to them. "I have ISS for a week," Pain said. "Ha! That's what you get jackass," Kisame said. Pain swung at him and hit him in the shoulder. "Pain, we have to go and get Itami from your mothers," Konan said. Pain groaned, "just leave him there!" Konan sighed and started down the steps without him. Pain groaned, waved goodbye, and followed her down the stairs.

Kisame walked home and Kakuzu stayed to wait for Tobi. He was leaning against a tree when Hidan came out of the school. Kakuzu stood up and walked over to Hidan. Hidan was walking by himself with his head down and his hands in his pockets. "Hey!" Kakuzu said. Hidan kept walking like he hadn't heard him. Kakuzu ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. "Pay attention when I talk to you," Kakuzu said. "Shut up," Hidan said, pushing Kakuzu's hand away. Kakuzu growled and shoved him down. "Try it again you stupid brat!" Kakuzu said. Hidan growled and kicked Kakuzu in the leg before getting up and taking off running. Kakuzu 's leg buckled and he fell onto the cement. "Ugh, that kid is going to take some breaking."

After Pain and Konan picked up their son at Pain's mother's house, they went home. Pain went straight to the couch and turned the TV on. Konan sat Itami down and Itami crawled up on the couch next to his father. "Hewwo daddy," Itami said. Pain ignored the little boy and turned on Girls Gone Wild. "He shouldn't be watching that shit," Konan said. She sat her bookbag down in the closet and then retrieved Pain's from in front of the door. "I'll watch whatever I want, it's my TV. And my kid," Pain said. He pulled Itami up against him. Konan sighed and went into the kitchen. "I deserve so much better," she muttered to herself. "What did you say?" Pain asked, looking into the kitchen at her. "Nothing honey," she said. She went over to the sink and started washing dishes. "Look daddy! Boobies!" Itami said. Konan couldn't help but laugh at that one.

Kisame walked into his house and threw his bookbag on the couch. "Hey mom!" he shouted. Kisame's mom peeked out from the kitchen, "hey honey. I'm making biscuits." Kisame gave her a thumbs up and went upstairs to his room. He looked out the window at the kids walking down the street. It was Itachi Uchiha and his gang. He sighed, that kid was a major problem. Last year, when he was a freshman, one of Toakachi's members beat him up and stole his lunch money. He hated those kids. He sat down at his computer and logged into his email. Still nothing from his dad. His father had walked out two years ago, but before he left, he promised Kisame he would send him an email. Kisame hadn't heard from him since that day. He slammed his head down onto his desk. "Why did you leave dad?" he mumbled.

Tobi had come out of the school to find that all his friends were gone. So he walked home by himself. He walked in to find that his mom and cousins were gone. "Auntie Freya!" he shouted. There was no reply. He looked around and shrugged. "Oh well," he said. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips out of the cupboard. He jumped up onto the counter and sat down. "Yum!" he said, eating a handful of chips. He grabbed a Coke from the fridge next to him and chugged it. He loved being home alone. "Tobi is a good boy," he sang. The door behind him opened and he turned to see his mom and two cousins come in. "Hello my handsome boy," his mom said, running a hand over his hair. "Tobi is a good boy, Tobi had a good day at school," Tobi said. "That's good. How did you two do Sasuke and Itachi?" his mom asked. "I had a good day, I met some new friends," Sasuke said. "I hate school," Itachi said, going out the back door. "That boy is just trouble," Tobi's mom, Hana, said.

Kakuzu finally made it home, after pulling himself up off the cement. He walked home, forgetting about Tobi, completely. At his house he went straight to his room and opened his safe, adding what money he had in his pocket to all the rest of his money. He fell onto his bed staring at the ceiling. Five deals in one day was good for him. He usually only made one or two the first day of school. But the kids he sold to were all suckers. He targeted the freshmen, they all thought they'd be cool if they did drugs, making them easy targets. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

Deidara went straight home after school. His boyfriend was already at his house. He shivered and walked into the house. "Where have you been?" Tio asked. "Um, at school," Deidara. Tio smacked him in the face. Deidara stumbled back, grabbing his cheek. "I told you to come home at four, it's four thirty," Tio said. "I. . .I took the long way! There were kids the other way and I didn't want them to see me," Deidara said. Tio smacked him again and Deidara started crying. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" Tio yelled. He grabbed Deidara by his shirt and threw him against the wall. "Go to the room and stay in there!" he yelled. He grabbed Deidara by his hair and drug him into the room and locked him in. Deidara fell to the floor crying.

Hidan made it home later than everyone else. He had gotten lost, a new town was hard to find his way around. But he finally got home. His aunt greeted him at the door with a cookie. "How was your day Hidan?" she asked. "Fine I guess," he said, taking the cookie. His younger cousin Suko rushed him and hugged his legs. "Hewwo Hida!" she shouted. He picked her up and hugged her. "How was your day?" he asked her. "I had fun at my new daycare," she said. "That's good," he said. He carried her over to the couch and sat her down. His cousin, Zai, came out of the kitchen with a yoohoo. "I thought the Toakachi killed you, I'm disappointed," he said. "Zai! Watch your mouth," his mom said. "No, because I'm not a sissy man like you," Hidan said. Zai dropped his Yoohoo and ran at Hidan. Hidan swung a fist and punched Zai in the side of the face. Zai grabbed Hidan's hair and started pulling. Hidan kneed Zai in the privates. "Boys stop!" Hidan's aunt grabbed Hidan by his shirt and flung him back on the couch. Hidan stormed out of the house.

Finally a good chapter. BTW Itami means Pain in Japanese, and I know Sasuke and Itachi are not Tobi's cousins but this is my story. 


	4. Chapter 4: Good Morning World

No reviews on the last chapter, and only one follower :( kinda sad actually. . . Well I will continue! This one might be a little boring, but I'm trying to make their personalities show a little, and this is the best way I think, at home. Well enjoy.

Kakuzu woke up the next morning with two bags of weed sitting on his bed. "Shit," he said, tossing them under his bed right before the door opened. "Come on Kaku, out of bed," his father said. He sat up and stretched. "It's time for school," his dad said. He closed the door and walked away. As soon as Kakuzu was sure he was gone, he pulled ten baggies out from under his bed and shoved them into his bookbag. He flung his bookbag over his shoulder and went downstairs. "Goodmorning honey," Kakuzu's mom said. She put a plate of pancakes on the table. "I'm not hungry mom. I have to go," Kakuzu said. "Kakuzu, don't you dare. Sit down and eat right now," his dad said. Kakuzu sighed and slumped down into a chair. He grabbed a pancake and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "Kakuzu! Eat slower," his mom yelled. Kakuzu mumbled something and hurried out the door.

"Kisame!" Kisame rolled over and covered his face with a pillow. "Kisame get your ass out of that bed now!" Kisame opened his eyes and looked at his older brother. "Get up. You're going to be late!" Seth said. Kisame groaned and got out of bed. "Mom said if you're not down in five minutes, you're walking to school. And it's raining," Seth said. "I won't melt," kisame said, pulling his pants on. Seth pulled his ear before running out the door. Kisame sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. His brother was so annoying. He grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. "I'm out!" he shouted, he rushed out the door before his mom complained.

Deidara woke up curled into a ball in his floor. His arm was bleeding and he winced at the look of it. Tio had already left and Deidara's door was open. He stumbled up off the floor. Tio had beat him, bad the night before. He hated it, but he didn't know what to do. He pulled his hoodie on and put the hood up before grabbing his backpack. He went to the kitchen, there was no food in it. He sat at the table and put his hair up into a ponytail. It was only five, he had two hours before school. He went into his room and found the loose board in the floor. He pried it up and pulled a bag of clay from underneath it. He replaced the board and went back to the kitchen. He sat back at the table. He took some clay out of the bag and started molding it. The mouths in his hands chewed the clay and formed it into a bird. He looked at the bird, and for a minute, he thought of detonating it right there. He sighed and threw it into the trash. What was his life's meaning?

Konan was awoken to the screaming of her two year old son. She got up and went to his room. "Momma!" he yelled, shaking the side of his crib. She picked him up and held him, "what is it?" "I want a cookie," he said. Konan giggled and took him into the kitchen. She gave him a cookie and then went back to her room. "Pain, honey wake up," she said. "Shut up bitch," he said. She sighed, he was a grumpy morning person. "Wake up," she said. He threw a pillow at her. "Pain come on, we have to go to school," she said. "Fine, you take Itami to my mom's and I'll be up and ready when you get back," Pain said. "Fine," she said. She went to the bathroom and got ready. She walked her son down the street to his grandma's and when she got home, Pain was eating a cookie. "Pain, get ready honey," she said. Pain wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Fine," he said. She sighed, his breath smelled like alcohol. He went into the room and got dressed. "Okay, let's go," he said. The couple walked out the door.

The storm had gotten worse by the time Hidan finally woke up. His cousin Suko was cuddled up to him. He guessed she must have wound up there when the storm started. He shook her lightly. "Suko, wake up," he said. Suko's big blue eyes fluttered open. "The lightning scared me Hida-Kun," she said. "That's what I thought babe," he said. He climbed down the ladder and she followed him. Zai was already awake. Hidan and Suko went downstairs to find that they were home alone, as usual. "Sit down Suko, I'll make you some cereal," Hidan said. Suko climbed into her chair. Hidan poured the both of them some cereal. He pulled the milk out to find there was only enough for one bowl. He sighed, stupid Zai did this on purpose. He poured the milk into Suko's cereal and handed it to her. She started eating and he poured his cereal back into the box. "Hurry and eat, you'll miss the bus and I don't have time to walk you to school today, it's raining hard out there," Hidan said. Suko nodded. Hidan packed her bookbag and his. He heard a horn and rushed her out the door. She climbed onto her bus, and he started walking.

"Tobi wants a car!" Tobi shouted. He looked out the window at the rain. "No Tobi," his mother said. Itachi grabbed his keys and jingled them in Tobi's face. "Itachi, stop," Mikoto said. Itachi dropped his keys next to his bowl. "Mom! I'm ready!" Sasuke shouted. He stepped out of his room dressed like a wanna-be gangster. "Sasuke, get back in there and change," Mikoto said. "But this is what Itachi's gang dresses like!" Sasuke said. "Our outfit is way different," Itachi said. Mikoto sighed and drug her younger son back into his room. "Why can't Tobi have a car?" Tobi asked. "Tobi, you know very well why you can't," his mom said. "Because Tobi had an accident? Tobi will be very very careful," Tobi said. "No Tobi," his mom said. She went into the kitchen. Mikoto came back out of Sasuke's room with her youngest son by the arm. "Okay boys, be good at school," Mikoto said. The boys went out to Itachi's car.

The group of older kids met up at school. "Dude, this rain sucks," Kakuzu said, standing under his umbrella. Pain yanked the umbrella out of Kakuzu's hand. "Thanks," he said. Kakuzu growled and held up a fist. Konan yanked the umbrella from Pain and gave it back to Kakuzu. "Pain stop," she said. Pain leaned his head on her shoulder. "Hey look, it's that one kid, Deidara," Kisame said. "Deidara!" Tobi yelled. The blond kid looked over at the group of older kids. Tobi flagged him over. Deidara looked around for a minute then slowly walked over to the olde kids. "Hello Deidara, we met yesterday, these are my friends, Tobi, Konan, Pain, and Kisame," Kakuzu said. "Hi," Deidara said. "Why does Deidara wear such big clothes?" Tobi asked. "Because I just do!" Deidara snapped. Tobi stumbled back into Kakuzu. "S. . .Sorry," Deidara said. He hurried towards the school doors.

Well! There ya go, an average morning. Poor DeiDei :( Well, hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5: In School Suspension

Well. . .No reviews still, but I still have ideas for this so. Here's the next chapter. This one has a couple fights in it.

Deidara ran straight into the school and to the bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and fell to the ground crying. "I'm just worthless," he told himself. He buried his head in his knees. He heard the bathroom door open. "Deidara?" He moved closer to the back of the stall. It was that Tobi kid from before. "Deidara, Tobi was just trying to be nice," Tobi said. Deidara sniffled. Tobi walked over and stopped right outside the stall door. "Deidara, Tobi is not mad," Tobi said. He got down and looked under the door at the younger boy. "Come on out Deidara, Tobi wants to be friends," Tobi said. "Go away!" Deidara shouted. "Tobi will not," Tobi said. "PLEASE!" Deidara yelled. The tears started streaming down his cheeks. Tobi crawled under the door and hugged Deidara. "It's okay Deidara, don't cry!" Tobi said. Deidara burried his head into Tobi's shoulder.

Outside, the other kids were huddled under Kakuzu's umbrella. "Hm, I wonder what Deidara's problem is," Kisame asked. Kakuzu shrugged. He looked into the crowd of kids, all huddled under umbrellas. Hidan was standing under a tree, soaked. "Yo Hidan!" he shouted. Hidan looked at him, then turned away and looked at the tree. "Ugh that little bitch," Kakuzu said. He handed his umbrella to Pain and stomped through the rain over to where Hidan was standing. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "What is your damn problem? You think you're bad or something? Well I will mess you up bitch," Kakuzu said. Hidan kicked Kakuzu in the leg. Kakuzu laughed. "Kid, you need to learn new tricks," he said. "What do you even want?" Hidan asked. "I told you I want to be friends," Kakuzu said. "But why with me of all people?" Hidan asked. "I have a feeling that you're like me," Kakuzu said. "Yeah, I'm a creepy looking freak with stitches everywhere," Hidan said, sarcastically. "I didn't mean in looks ass hole," Kakuzu said. "Then what do you mean?" Hidan asked, yanking away from Kakuzu and crossing his arms. "Like, personality wise. A rebellious little ass hole who thinks he's right about everything. Trying to fit in with the big kids, who don't give a shit about you," Kakuzu said. "So you think you have me figured out?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu shrugged. Hidan sighed, "sadly, you're about right." "Come on, you're soaked, let's get under the umbrella," Kakuzu said. He led Hidan back over to his group.

Deidara and Tobi were still cuddled in the bathroom floor. Tears streamed down Deidara's cheek and Tobi was trying to consul him. The door opened and Deidara burried his head into Tobi's shirt, trying to conceal his sobs. "Tobi, Deidara, the bell's about to ring," Kisame said. "Thanks Kisa," Tobi said. The door opened and closed again. "Dry your tears Dei-Chan," Tobi said. Deidara pulled away and dried his tears on his soaked shirt, to no avail. Tobi chuckled and handed Deidara a paper towel. "Thank you Tobi," Deidara said. Tobi nodded. "Um, I guess we can walk to first period together," Deidara said. "Yay! Tobi made a friend!" Tobi shouted. Deidara chuckled. This guy was a little off, but he was nice. Tobi opened the door and the two went to their first period.

Kakuzu was already in their economics class when Tobi and Deidara walked in. Kakuzu smirked at Tobi. Tobi was always good at breaking in the new kids. Deidara sat in the seat right next to Tobi instead of his normal seat. Kakuzu turned around and looked at Tobi. "So what happened?" he mouthed. Tobi motioned him to turn around. Kakuzu turned around and a few minutes later Tobi slipped a note to him. The teacher looked over at them and Kakuzu quickly hid the note. "Kakuzu, did you do last night's homework?" the teacher asked. "Um, we had homework?" Kakuzu asked. The teacher nodded. "No, I was over at Tobi's house and um. . . well we got into playing Xbox live with. . .Deidara. . .and. . . well, I got tired. . . and fell asleep mid game," Kakuzu said. Deidara hid his face in his sleeve, trying to control his laughter. The teacher sighed, "I can already see who the three trouble makers are going to be," she said. She looked at Deidara. "And Mr. Takahashi, did you do yours?" she asked. Deidara pulled his face out of his sleeve. "No, you heard Kakuzu, we played Modern Warfare 'til like five in the morning. Then I fell asleep and only got two hours of sleep," Deidara said. "I'll take it that Tobi didn't do his," the teacher said. "Tobi did Tobi's homework," Tobi said. Kakuzu slammed his face into his palm. "Hm, so you three played Xbox all night but Tobi finished his homework?" she asked, taking Tobi's work from him. She walked to the front of the room and looked at the class. Kakuzu passed Tobi his note back. The teacher sighed and sat at her desk.

Pain was sitting in ISS when Hidan was drug in by the assistant principal. "Mr. Fuji here was cussing another student, then tried to stab another with a pair of scissors," she said. Hidan smirked at the ISS teacher. "Okay Mr. Fuji, go sit next to Pain," he said. Hidan walked over and sat next to Pain. The assistant principal walked out the door. "What is your first name Mr. Fuji?" the teacher asked. "Hidan." The teacher nodded. "Psht." Hidan looked over at Pain. "Pretty brutal, stab a kid with scissors?" Pain asked. "It was my cousin Zai," Hidan said. Pain smirked. "What you in here for?" Hidan asked. "Not listening to the teacher, and not taking my piercings out," Pain replied. "Hm," Hidan said. "So, you got a girlfriend?" Pain asked. "Nope, my last one cheated on. Dumb bitch," Hidan said. "Ha, I do. And a kid. He was a mistake, but I guess that's what I get for refusing the protection. And what she gets for skipping the pills," Pain said. "Damn," Hidan said. "Yeah, well. . .The bell's gonna ring in a minute for lunch. See ya then I guess," Pain said. He started packing his stuff up.

During that same time, Kisame was sitting in his class with Itachi, doing a group project. "Why was I paired with you?" Itachi asked, looking at the picture of a shark Kisame was doodling in his notebook. "Because the teacher paired us on where we are sitting," Kisame said. Itachi sighed and started jotting things in his notebook. "What is your malfunction?" Kisame asked. "Just shut up," Itachi said. He turned away from Kisame and continued to write their assignment. Kisame growled at the younger kid but he realized the kid sitting behind him was a member of Toakachi. He slumped into his desk and crossed his arms. This school year was going to suck.

At lunch, Kakuzu went to the table in the corner, Pain and Konan were already there. "Hey, I told Hidan he can sit with us," Pain said. "Cool. So today is taco day? I hate tacos," Kakuzu said. He pushed his tray in front of Pain. Pain dumped Kakuzu's food onto his plate. Kisame was the next to sit with them, followed by Itachi. "We have to work on a project together," Kisame said. "Sadly," Itachi said. Hidan came over and sat with them. "It's fine if I sit here right?" he asked, glancing at Kakuzu. Kakuzu nodded. "Where's Tobi?" Kisame asked. "With Deidara in the bathroom. They'll be here in a minute," Konan said. Itachi stood up. "Where are you going?" Kisame asked. "I'm not going to be seen with that fool at school," Itachi said. Kakuzu stood up and got into Itachi's face. "What's wrong with him?" he asked. "Well he's mentally retarted. And his face is messed up," Itachi said. Kakuzu swung and hit him in the face. Itachi stumbled back. Pain and Kisame jumped up and grabbed Kakuzu. Kakuzu struggled against their grip. "It's your fault you idiot! You were texting while driving. You're the one who caused the accident. You messed him up!" he shouted. Four of Toakachi's members hurried to their leader's side. One of them kicked Kisame in the stomach and he stumbled back clutching his stomach. Another grabbed Pain and threw him on the floor before climbing on top of him and punching him repeatedly in the face. The third one rushed at Kakuzu. Kakuzu punched him in the face. The kid swung at him and Kakuzu ducked, then floored him. Hidan jumped up onto the table and jumped onto the last kid, dragging him to the floor. Kakuzu pulled the one off of Pain and flung him back into Itachi. "Guys! Drop it," Itachi said. The principal rushed over to the fight and pulled Kisame off of the Toakachi member he was waling on. Kakuzu picked Hidan up off the kid he was choking. "All of you! My office now!" the principal shouted.

Hope you liked it! Review! Please!


	6. Chapter 6: Crossing Lines

Sorry about the day I missed. I started writing it then I got into Farmville and Petville (I am hopelessly hooked), then I started reading another story on here, then I started writing some more, and suddenly I had a brainstorm to search youtube videos. LOL, so anyway. Thanks so much to stephfarrow94 for the review and the suggestion. I will continue the story for my loyal fans :). I'm probably going to have hurry up and put a lot of the story up, maybe two or three chapters a day, because I don't have a computer so I've been using my Fiance's, but he needs it back before school starts. So I'll try to put as much up as I can. I'm thinking about introducing some new couples, SasuNaru, SasoObi (Sasori and Obito, I figured, why not? Something that's never been done before lol), and Zetsu with someone. Give me some ideas?

Hidan, Pain, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, and the four Toakachi members piled into the principal's office. "Mr. Fuji, Uchiha, Takahashi, Hoshigaki, Higa (A/N: Pain's last name, not really but it's what I made up for him. And yes, I am a Ryan Higa fan.), Akimoto (A/N: Kakuzu's made up last name.), Soyo, Hamada, Ono, and Koga (A/N: The Toakachi members.). Do you the nine of you have any explanation for that fight?" the principal asked. All nine boys started talking at once. "One at a time, starting with you Mr. Akimoto, I have known you for four years, and I have never known you to cause problems," the principal said. "Well, you see. Itachi started saying shit about Tobi, his cousin and my best friend, and I got pissed and punched him in the face. Then his stupid gang members jumped me and my homies," Kakuzu said. The principal turned to the other boys. "Is that how it went?" he asked. Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Pain all nodded. "No, sir. He just attacked me for no reason," Itachi said. The gang members nodded. "Fine, then I guess I have no choice but to put all of you in ISS," the principal said. "Um, Mr. . .Principal sir, what if me and Pain already have ISS?" Hidan asked. "Then I'm going to double it. Now, Nagato, Itachi, and Kisame, please go see the school nurse. As for the rest of you, get your butts to ISS," he said.

Meanwhile, at the lunch table, Deidara and Tobi arrived to find that Konan was the only one at the table. "Where are Kakuzu and the others?" Tobi asked. "They all got ISS, they got into a fight with Itachi, Koa, Miku, Hatsaharu, and Odin," Konan said. "Who are they?" Deidara asked. "Members of the neighborhood gang," Tobi said. "Oh yeah, I heard the big blue guy mention them in third period yesterday. Are they bad?" Deidara asked. "Very, they killed a guy once. The body was never found and they had to be let go," Konan said, shivering. "And your cousin is one of them Tobi?" Deidara asked. "Itachi is Toakachi's leader," Tobi said, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry," Deidara said. "Tobi is fine. Tobi's going to get lunch." Tobi skipped up to the line. Deidara sat down across from Konan. "What's wrong Deidara?" Konan asked. "Oh, no nothing," Deidara said. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on them. Konan pushed her boyfriend's plate towards him. "You look hungry. Don't worry, Pain didn't touch it," she said. Deidara sat up and pulled the plate in front of him and started eating. "Deidara, I don't mean to pry. . .but from the way you wear your clothes and the way you act. . .you've been abused haven't you?" Konan said. Deidara stopped in the middle of his taco and stared at her. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. Truth be told, I go through abuse too. Just not the same kind," she said. Deidara dropped his taco and got up to dump his tray. Konan sighed.

The ISS teacher was swamped when the nine boys walked into his room. "Wow. . . What happened here?" he asked, looking at the various bruises, cuts, scrapes, and pissed of looks that covered the teens. "These boys decided to start a fight in the cafeteria," the principal said. "Oh wow, well boys, have a seat," the ISS teacher said. Pain and Hidan went back to their seats in the back. Hidan flagged Kakuzu over to sit with them. Kakuzu sat next to Hidan and sighed. "It's not your fault man, it's Itachi's," Pain said. Itachi growled in the general direction of the other teens. "So what exactly was that back there?" Hidan asked. "What do you mean?" Kisame asked from his seat behind them. "I mean, what's wrong with Tobi? And who are those freaks who jumped us?" Hidan asked. "Well, the freaks who jumped us are Koa Ono, Hatasharu Hamada, Mika Koga, and Odin Soyo, members of the gang, Toakachi, run by Itachi over there. Those four are his Body Guards. And as for Tobi. . . .that's kind of personal," Pain said, staring at his paper. "What? What happened to him?" Hidan asked. "Well. . . it happened last year," Kakuzu started.

Flashback

It was a rainy day, around the middle of Febuary. Itachi had just turned fifteen and gotten his driver's licence. Tobi told his mom that he would take him out and try to teach him his way around, and that's what they did. "So, this way is the way to the mall," Tobi said. "I know that doofus, you forget, I run this town," Itachi said. "Yeah, and you know your mom isn't for that shit," Tobi said. "Yeah well I don't care about the bitch. Ever since dad was gunned down, all she cares about is bringing Sasuke up the right way, she don't give a shit about me. To her, I'm a lost cause," Itachi said. "Turn left here." Itachi turned. "Still, I think you need to respect her more. She brought you into this world. She could have aborted you," Tobi said. Itachi chuckled, "that would have made your day wouldn't it? I know you were Auntie Freya and my mom's baby before me and Obito were born." Tobi smacked Itachi upside the head. "You don't talk about Obito stupid," he said. "He'll come back one day, his dad won't deal with his stupidity forever," Itachi said. Tobi sighed, "turn here." Itachi turned around another curve. "Well, there's the mall. Come on man," Tobi said. Itachi's cell phone rang in his pocket. "Just leave it, we're almost there," Tobi said. "It might be important," Itachi said. He pulled his phone out and opened it. He took his eyes off the road to reply. "Itachi! Watch out!" Tobi screamed, as a car came at them head on. Itachi grabbed the wheel and swerved them into the other lane, unaware of the car coming head on in that lane. Before Itachi could swerve again, their car hit the other, head on.

The two boys were rushed to the hospital. Tobi had fatal injuries, Itachi had just broken an arm and gotten cut up. Kakuzu paced back in forth in the waiting room. "Kakuzu. . .Please sit down. You're making Hana worry," Mikoto whispered angrily. Kakuzu flopped down into a chair, rubbing his hands together. Hana was crying into her older sister, Freya's, shoulder. Sasuke was sitting on his mother's left, laying his head on her shoulder sleeping. Suddenly the door opened and three Uchihas and a Kaori jumped up out of their seats. "You may go in and see him. Don't be afraid of the mask on his face, he will have to wear it for a while. And he is a little different. But only one person at a time," the doctor said. Hana went back first and came out a few minutes later crying. "Kakuzu, you go ahead. I have to get you home soon," Mikoto said. Kakuzu went into the back and was lead to Tobi's room by a nurse. She walked out and closed the door. Kakuzu walked slowly over to Tobi's bed. On his face was an orange mask, with one eye hole. The visible eye was open. "Hello Kaku-Kun," Tobi's all too familiar voice said. "Hey buddy, how you holding up?" Kakuzu asked. "Tobi is doing okay," Tobi said. "So this is what the doctor mean by different," Kakuzu thought. "So, what's the damage?" he asked. "The doctors say Tobi's face got really messed up, and Tobi had to lose an eye. Tobi has to wear this mask for at least a year or two and Tobi has to go through several surgeries to fix Tobi's face. The doctor also said Tobi suffered a brain injury. . . the doctor said he can't fix Tobi's brain," Tobi said. Kakuzu grabbed Tobi's hand, trying to fight off the tears. "Tobi, we'll make it through this man. Okay?" he asked. "Tobi knows Kakuzu will always be there for him," Tobi said. The nurse opened the door again, "um, visitation time is over." Kakuzu hugged Tobi goodbye then left, tears streaming down his face.

Kakuzu visited Tobi every day until he got out of the hospital. Two months later, Tobi was allowed to go back to school. It made Kakuzu angry that the girls that used to hit on Tobi because of his Uchiha good looks, now treated him like a mental case. He hated when the popular kids picked on Tobi, he used to be one of them. Star quarterback on the football team, and the best player on the basketball team. Kakuzu was lucky Tobi even talked to him back then. The whole time Tobi was in the hospital, the only visitors he had were his family and Konan and Pain. After hearing about the accident, Obito came back to live with his mother, he had always been fond of Tobi and wanted to be around for his cousin. Kakuzu hated that all the kids that pretended to be Tobi's friends, didn't even visit him once. Slowly Tobi faded out of the spotlight and became the school's mental case. But Kakuzu stood up for him.

This one was sad to write. Poor Tobi! :'(. Okay, anyway. I'm going to add a lot more characters in future chapters such as Zetsu, Sasori, and Naruto. Also going to write some more about Hidan's relationship with his cousin Zai. Have any suggestions for future chapters? Someone you'd like to know more about? Well, leave a comment in reviews. Well, hope you liked this chapter! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Our Own Demons

OMG the last chapter was so sad, I cried while writing it! :'( Anyway, I'm still open to suggestions about what you wanna see in future chapters, and who to pair Zetsu with. So, make suggestions and I'll try to fit them in. Well enjoy this chapter. Finally going to add a new character. I also noticed a typo in my last chapter. Kakuzu's last name isn't Kaori, it's Akimoto. Kaori is Konan's last name. Sorry about that.

Hidan stared down at his hands in shock. "Damn, that's so messed up," he said. "Try being us. We worried about him every day," Pain said. Hidan heard an undiscernable noise from Itachi, he didn't know if it was a sniffle or scoff. He turned to look at the younger Uchiha. Itachi's head was buried in his sleeve and he was sobbing silently. Hidan knew Itachi felt bad about it.

Konan, Tobi, and Deidara walked to their third period, History, together. They sat together in the back corner. "So, they fought because of Tobi?" Tobi asked. Konan nodded. Tobi sniffled, "Tobi just causes problems." "No, it's all Itachi's fault Tobi. You know that," Konan said. "Tobi doesn't remember anything about the accident," Tobi said. "What accident? What happened?" Deidara asked, trying to avoid eye contact with Konan. "Tobi was in a car accident, last year," Konan said. "Tobi will tell you when you're older," Tobi said. Deidara groaned and Tobi patted his head. "It's okay Dei-Dei," Tobi said. "What did you call me?" Deidara said. "Dei-Dei, why? Did Tobi do something wrong?" Tobi asked. Deidara smiled, "no, un. That's what my mom used to call me. Before she abandoned me with my dad." His smile faded. "Do any of us have two parents?" Konan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Kakuzu does, so does Pain, Tobi does but Tobi's dad lives in a different house, Tobi doesn't know about Hidan," Tobi said. "I have a mom and dad, but my mom is a stripper in California with like five kids, and my dad is a bum. I see him once a month, when I get my check. Other than that he never comes around. Not even for Itami's birthday. My poor baby gets three birthday presents a year. One from Kakuzu, one from me, and one from Pain's mom," Konan said, dropping her head. "I'm sorry, un. . . Doesn't Pain have a job?" Deidara asked, finally looking at Konan. "No, he's an alcoholic who never wants to do anything but drink and watch porn," Konan said. Deidara looked at Tobi sitting in front of him. He was talking to another kid, an odd lookin one with an odd skin color. One side of him was black and the other white. His hair was dark green. Deidara had learned his name was Zetsu. "I have to tell you something," he said, turning to Konan. "What is it?" Konan asked. "I have been abused. . .A lot," Deidara said. "Wait one second," Konan said. She raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Kaori?" the teacher asked. "I have to go to the restroom," Konan said. The teacher nodded. Konan stood up and leaned over to whisper in Deidara's ear, "in ten minutes, come meet me at the bathroom." She walked out the door.

Back in ISS the boys were all trying to concentrate on their work, but Tobi's accident was fresh in all of their minds. Itachi had cried himself to sleep on his desk. The teacher knew, but said nothing. Hidan was doodling pictures of guys with guns shooting each other on his paper. Kisame was doing his research project for History. Kakuzu was thinking. Pain was playing his PSP under the desk. The whole room was silent except for Hidan and Kisame's pencils moving and the teacher pecking away at his computer keyboard. Kakuzu finally broke the silence, "you know. I think this is shit." Kisame looked at him. "We didn't attack those idiots first. I mean sure I punched Itachi, but only because he was running his damn mouth. I had a right to punch him. You guys shouldn't even be in here. Those Toakachi idiots attacked you first. Well except for Hidan, whom is like a little devil child," Kakuzu said. Hidan chuckled. "We can hear you stupid," Koa said. Kakuzu flipped him off. "Guys, keep it down. You aren't actually supposed to be talking," the teacher said. "Um, excuse me Mr. Kono, I need to go talk to the principal," Kakuzu said. "Dude, what are you doing?" Kisame asked. "Getting you out of here," Kakuzu whispered. "Go ahead," Mr. Kono said. Kakuzu got up and went out the door.

Ten minutes after Konan walked out their classroom door, Deidara raised his hand and the teacher allowed him to go to the bathroom. Konan was standing right inside the doorway of the girl's bathroom. She grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him inside. "What are you doing, un?" he asked. Konan pulled him into a stall and locked the door. "Is this like. . .rape or something?" Deidara asked. Konan sighed, "no, I just want to talk." "Oh yeah, about. . . Tio," Deidara said. Konan grabbed Deidara's hoodie and pulled it over his head. "These are bad," she said, rubbing a hand over his bruises. "That's not the worst," Deidara mumbled. "What's the worst thing he ever did to you?" Konan asked. "He stabbed me once. . .Because I had a friend. . ." Deidara replied. "Where?" Konan asked. Deidara ran a finger over a scar on his left arm. "Oh wow. . ." Konan said. She looked at the mouths in Deidara's hands. "We all have our odd little things," she said. He clenched his hands into fists. "How old is he?" he asked. "Who?" she asked. "Your little boy, Itami I think," Deidara said, looking at her. "He's two years old. He looks just like his daddy," she giggled, "he wants his ear pierced for his birthday." "You'd do anything to protect him right?" Deidara asked. "Of course," Konan said. "That's the only reason I'm with Tio. . .He has a three year old little boy. He doesn't live with us, he lives with his grandmother. I'm the only 'mom' he's ever had. He loves me dearly. Without me, he'd not be here. Tio already said he'd kill me and Arin both before killing himself, if I ever tried to leave. I'm so scared," Deidara said. Konan wrapped him in a hug. "We all have our demons Dei-Dei. You just have to be strong." "Konan-Chan? Dei-Dei-Kun? Mrs. Teacher Lady sent Tobi to get you," Tobi said. "Okay Tobi, hold on," Konan said. She handed Deidara his hoodie and he put it back on. "It's our little secret," she said. He smiled.

Kakuzu walked into the principals office after he was called in. "What is it Mr. Akimito?" the principal asked. "Kisame, Itachi, and Pain had nothing to do with the fight," Kakuzu replied. "Oh, then why did I see them fighting?" the principal asked. "They tried to hold me back after I hit Itachi, and the Toakachi members jumped them, and Itachi just stood there. The other two were just fending for themselves," Kakuzu said. "Are you sure of this?" the principal asked. "Yes, you can even ask Konan Kaori. She saw it all happen," Kakuzu said. "Fine, you can tell Itachi, Nagato, and Kisame they are free to go. Well not Nagato, he still has a week for other things," the principal said. "Thank you sir," Kakuzu said. He walked out of the office and smiled.

Kakuzu is such a good friend isn't he? Well that's it for this chapter. Poor Dei-Dei. I love Deidara so much, so don't mind if I get more into his story than the others but I promise you'll get to know everyone. Going to tell more about Zetsu in the next chapter. Well, send me suggestions if you have any. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Building Friendships

Sorry about not putting up a chapter yesterday, my boyfriend was over and I was spending time with him. But the story will go on! Still looking for someone for Zetsu to be paired with, so send suggestions! By the way, when it comes to Zetsu, things in bold are his black side and things just typed are the white side.

Back in their third period class, Tobi, Deidara, and Konan were all sitting in the back of the room talking. "Deidara-Chan, Tobi wonders why you are always sad," Tobi said, looking back at Deidara. "It's complicated Tobi," Konan said, hugging her raven haired friend. "Most things are," a voice said. "I understand this Zetsu, but butting into business that isn't yours isn't cool," Konan said. "**Hm, are you trying to make me mad? **It was just a comment," he said. Deidara stared at the kid wide-eyed. He had two different voices. And he was talking to HIMSELF. "Well just keep things to yourself from now on," Konan said, turning to Deidara. "**Well then don't talk about other's business around me." **Konan giggled at Deidara's freaked out look, "don't mind Zetsu. He has split personalities. The black side of him is more of a jerk, but the white side is really sweet," Konan said. "I have never seen people as odd as the kids at this school," Deidara said. "Well this is a school for special kids," Konan said. Deidara looked at her, "what's special about you?" "Not everyone here is special," Konan said, looking down.

When Kakuzu got back to the ISS room, the bell rang for class transition. "There you are," Pain said, as Kakuzu sat back down. "Pain, you got one week taken off your ISS," Kakuzu said. "Man, you didn't have to do that. I'll probably get thrown right back in here at the end of the week," Pain said. "Yeah, but I had to do the right thing," Kakuzu said. He turned and looked at Kisame. "Get to your next class. And wake your little friend up and take him with you," he said. "Dude, really. I would have stuck it out with you. And why did you get Uchiha out of here? He started all this," Kisame said. "Just forget it, wake him up and go," Kakuzu said. Kisame shook Itachi awake. Itachi flew into a sitting position. His face and eyes were red. "Were you crying?" Kisame asked. "No stupid! Why did you wake me up?" Itachi asked. "Kakuzu got us out of here. He told the principal what happened," Kisame said. "So I can go?" Itachi asked. Kakuzu nodded. The two boys packed their stuff up, told the teacher and went out the door. Kakuzu looked down at his work. "Hey Kakuzu," a voice said from the doorway. Kakuzu looked up to see Itachi standing there. "Um, thanks," he said. Kakuzu smiled and nodded. Itachi went back out the door. "Hey! Why didn't you get me out of it?" Hidan asked. "Because you jumped off the table onto a kid that didn't even do anything!" Kakuzu exclaimed. Hidan held up a fist. "Hidan, put the fist down or get another week in here," the teacher said. Hidan dropped his fist and growled at Kakuzu.

Tobi was sitting in his fourth period, looking around, trying to see if he recognized anyone. He knew every kid in this class. But they were the ones who only cared when he was popular. The girl sitting right in front of him, Bria, used to be obsessed with him when he had a nice face, and played basketball. After the accident she didn't look twice. Tobi didn't understand what was going on. The accident messed his brain up so much, he had the oblivious mind of a ten year old kid. He had gone through eight face surgeries and had only three more before his face would be back to normal. He wondered if the girls would like him then. His mom probably wouldn't let him date, thinking they would take advantage him. He sometimes tried to imagine what his life would be like if the accident never happened. But it seemed so unreal to him. Yuki, the new star quarterback, sat next to him. "Hey Tobi," he said. "Hello Yuki-San," Tobi said. "So, when are you going to get the mask off?" Yuki asked. "This summer," Tobi replied. "So, I'm guessing I won't get to see your face?" Yuki asked. "Tobi guesses not, Tobi is graduating this year," Tobi said. Yuki choked back a laugh, "you're weird." "Why is Tobi weird?" Tobi asked, cocking his head to the side. "Because Tobi's a good boy," Yuki said, finally starting to crack up. "What does Yuki mean by that?" Tobi asked. "You never swear, you get straight a's, you don't ever get ISS, you're eighteen and never once been laid, and what the hell is with the frikin formalities? I mean come on, Yuki-San? WTF?" Yuki asked. "Tobi doesn't want to be a dissapointment to Tobi's mother. Tobi wants to get a good job. And Tobi doesn't even know what Yuki means by getting laid," Tobi said. "You can't be frikin serious. Oh my god you're so clueless it's stupid," Yuki said. "Yuki, leave him alone," a voice said from behind the two of them. They both turned to look at who was sitting behind them. "Thank you Sasori-San," Tobi said. "Whatever creepy puppet dude," Yuki said. He moved to sit in the front. "You're welcome Tobi," Sasori said. He looked back down at his work.

Finally, the last school bell of the day. Time for the weekend. Everyone pushed and shoved their way out of their classrooms and out the big double doors. Konan stopped right outside to wait for Deidara. Pain came out the door with Hidan and Kakuzu. "Hey baby, I'm going to stay at Kakuzu's house tonight," Pain said. "Okay, have fun and be good," Konan said. She kissed Pain and took the car keys from him. The three boys went down the stairs behind her. She looked back towards the doors to see Tobi and Deidara come out the door with Zetsu in tow. "Deidara!" She shouted. The three boys came towards her. "Tobi has to go and be home before mom gets there," Tobi said. He and Zetsu went down the stairs. "So, I was wondering if you wanted a ride home," Konan asked. "Sure, but you'll have to drop me off down the block," Deidara said. Konan led her newly found friend to her car. "Nice car," Deidara said. "Thanks, it's Pain's but he's staying with Kakuzu tonight," Konan said. She got in and Deidara got in the passanger seat. "Before I take you home, I was going to go get Itami, and I wondered if you wanted to go to the park with us," Konan said. "Really?" Deidara asked. "Yeah, if Tio's mom doesn't mind us picking up Arin," Konan said. "She won't she likes me. She never tells Tio anything I do either," Deidara said. Konan smiled and started the car.

The three boys finally arrived at the street Kakuzu and Hidan lived on. "See ya Monday I guess," Hidan said, going in his house. Kakuzu and Pain went into the house next door. "Hey mom! We're here," Kakuzu shouted to his mom. "Hey honey. Hello Nagato," Mrs. Akimito said. "Hello ma'am," Pain said. Mrs. Akimito smiled, "it's so nice to have polite people over. Unlike our little neighbors. Do you two know them? I think their names are Zai and Hidan." "We know Hidan, but not Zai," Kakuzu said. "Rude little creatures," Kakuzu's mom said, going back to watching her soaps. Kakuzu and Pain went upstairs to Kakuzu's room. "So, you got any alcohol?" Pain asked. Kakuzu opened his mini fridge and handed Pain a beer. "When don't I?" he asked. "Dude, it must feel good to be rich," Pain said. "I'll give you some of my shit and you can sell it," Kakuzu said. "Nah, Konan would kill me if she found out," Pain said. Kakuzu stuffed his money in his safe then reached under his bed and pulled ten bags out from under it and tossed it to Pain. "She won't find out. You need money dude," he said. Pain stuffed them into his backpack, "thanks man." Kakuzu nodded, "you know, you could stand to be a better dad to Itami. The girl frikin named him after you even though you guys weren't even together when he was born." "She named him Pain because that's all he was to her," Pain said. "No, she named him Pain, because that's what your nickname has been since kindergarten," Kakuzu said. (A/N: In case you didn't remember, Itami means Pain.) "Yeah, I'm sure man," Pain said, taking a drink of his beer. "Ya know, I could get in so much trouble if my mom knows I have any of this shit, the beer and the weed, and the coke (A/N: As in the drug coke, not the soda lol)," Kakuzu said. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed," Pain said.

Konan pulled up to Pain's mom's house with Deidara. "I'll be right back," she said, turning the car off and getting out. Deidara smiled as soon as she was out of sight. Last year he had gone the whole year without any friends. Now, it was the second day of school and he already had two. He knew Tio was going to beat him when he got home, but truthfully, he was so happy he didn't care. Konan came back out carrying a cute redheaded two year old. She opened the back door and strapped him in. "Mommy, who is she?" Itami asked. "This is Deidara, mommy's friend from school. And he's a boy," Konan replied. "Hello Itami, your mommy has told me so much about you," Deidara said. "Hewwo," Itami said. Konan closed the door and got back into the drivers seat. "So, where does Tio's mom live?" she asked. "Um, over on Dulson street," Deidara replied. Konan started the car. "You're going to meet a new friend today Itami," Konan said. "Where's daddy?" Itami asked. "He's staying tonight with Kakuzu," Konan replied. "Oh, otay. Deidara," Itami said. "What is it?" Deidara asked, looking in the rearview mirror at Itami. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Itami asked. "Um. . . " Deidara said, he looked to Konan for help. "It's okay, Itami honey, Deidara is gay. Remember what daddy said that means?" Konan asked. "It means you are a boy and like boys, but it's okay to be gay," Itami said. "We try to let him know everything. We want him to be happy when he's older," Konan said. "Oh okay, here's her house," Deidara said. Konan stopped and Deidara got out and went into the house. "Now honey, I want you to be very nice to this little boy okay?" Konan asked. "I will mommy," Itami said. Deidara came out of the house with a little boy. He was a little bigger than Itami, his eye was black and he had a split lip. It hurt Konan's heart. Deidara opened the back door and put Arin in. "Hi! My name is Itami, what's yours?" Itami asked. "Arin Mayso," Arin said, staring at the younger boy. Deidara got back in and Konan started the car. "Mommy said we're going to be friends," Itami said. Arin looked at Deidara, "mama, where are we going?" "To the park with my new friend Konan, and your new friend Itami," Deidara said. "Where is daddy?" Arin asked. "He's home, it's okay baby," Deidara said. Arin smiled.

Aw! I see a little friendship in the making :) I hope you liked this chapter, it took me four hours to finish it. I kept switching over to Facebook to play Petville, I am hopelessly addicted lol. Don't forget to send me suggestions! Thanks for reading, I think I might try to put two more chapters up today because the ideas are just flowing lol.


	9. Chapter 9: Cheaters?

My BF is going to be taking his computer back soon so I have to rush and put chapters up so here's the second chapter of the day. Enjoy!

Kisame walked out of the school with Itachi. "Ya know man, your guys jumping my friends was NOT cool," Kisame said. "Not like I told them to, they're just supposed to protect me at all costs," Itachi said. "Well still, it wasn't cool man. They could've messed Pain up, they usually stop at nothing less than the guy laying on the ground bleeding to death. Pain has a kid and girlfriend to take care of. And I don't wanna die either, and I'm sure Kakuzu doesn't," Kisame said. "Well that kid, Hidan, he jumped on my guys himself. I had nothing to do with that," Itachi said. "Yeah, I'm not sure why, but I think Kakuzu likes him more than the rest of us sometimes," Kisame said. "Nah, if he did, he would have gotten him out of ISS too, he got us out," Itachi said. "True, well hey, I'll see you Monday," Kisame said. Itachi nodded and Kisame hurried over to his mom's car. "There you are douche," Seth said. "Seth, watch your mouth," their mom said. "Sorry," Seth said. He sat in the front next to his mom and Kisame climbed in back. "So, how was your day? she asked. "There was this epic fight at lunch," Seth said. "Was anyone hurt?" their mom asked. "Itachi, Pain, and a couple Toakachi members," Kisame said. "Kisame got hit in the stomach by one of them, and got ISS," Seth said. "What?" their mom asked, looking at Kisame in the mirror. "Kakuzu got me out of it, I didn't have anything to do with it. I jumped up to stop Kakuzu from hitting Itachi again," Kisame said. "I'm glad, that boy is a good friend," their mom said. Kisame nodded. "Well, what do you boys say about pizza?" she asked. "I say 'yum'," Seth said. "I say 'PIZZA!'" Kisame shouted. Their mom giggled and started the car.

Meanwhile, Konan was just pulling up to the park. "Come on boys," she said. They boys all got out of the car and the two younger ones ran to the play equipment. "Doesn't his grandmother ever ask questions?" Konan asked. "She knows, she just doesn't say anything," Deidara said. "That poor little angel," Konan said. "That's not the worst Tio's ever done to him. He broke his arm when he was a baby. His mom just doesn't say anything because Tio is her only son," Deidara said. "Why don't you say anything?" Konan asked. "He said he'd kill me if I did," Deidara said. "Empty threats," Konan said, sitting on a bench. "I don't know. You seen the bruises," Deidara said. "Yeah, but those heal, death is a different thing. Why don't you leave him? And move somewhere he can't find you?" Konan asked. "I'm only fourteen, where do you want me to go?" Deidara asked. "True," Konan said. "Plus, if I left, there is no telling what would happen to Arin," Deidara said, solemnly. "He seems to be taken with you, calling you mommy," Konan said, giggling. Deidara chuckled with her, "back when me and Tio actually got along. When he was sweet, he told Tio to call me that." "How did you meet Tio?" Konan asked. "Well, I was getting beat up by some Toakachi members about one and a half years ago and he saved me. We've been together since. But about two months after we started dating and I moved in with him, he started beating me. . . It's scary," Deidara said. "How old is he?" Konan asked. "Um. . .twenty-one," Deidara said. Konan looked at him with a dropped jaw, "you're seeing a twenty-one year old guy?" Deidara blushed and nodded. "That's like. . . illegal," Konan said. "Yeah, I know. But they can't do anything," Deidara said. "Yeah," Konan said. She looked to where the boys were playing. Arin was pushing Itami on the swing and they were both laughing. "Those two I can see being good friends, Itami doesn't know anyone his age, all his friends are me and his dad's friends," Konan said. "Arin has no friends. At all," Deidara said, sadly. "Well now he has Itami," Konan said. Deidara smiled.

Pain was laying on Kakuzu's bed, wasted. Kakuzu sighed and shoved him off into the floor. "How the hell does Konan deal with you?" he asked. "She's hooked," Pain said. "To what? What can possibly be useful about you?" Kakuzu asked. "Sex," Pain said. "TMI," Kakuzu said, flopping down onto his bed with a book. "Really, she says I'm so good in bed," Pain said. "Shut the hell up bastard, it's only five and you're wasted," Kakuzu said. "Ha, just thought you should know," Pain said, smirking. "Tell me something worth knowing," Kakuzu said. "One plus one is two," Pain said, climbing back up onto the bed and flopping down next to Kakuzu. "No duh," Kakuzu said, turning the page. "Ya know, I think Konan's cheating on me," he said. Kakuzu put the book down and looked at him, "what makes you think that?" "Well, when we left she was waiting for someone, and last time I stayed at your house, Itami said she had someone over that he didn't know," Pain said. "Maybe she just has other friends Pain, she wouldn't do that, she's too sweet. You know that Pain," he said. "Give me your phone," Pain said. "Don't call her and be accusing," Kakuzu said, handing Pain his phone. Pain dialed Konan's number and waited for it to ring. Instead it sent him straight to voicemail. "See! I knew it!" Pain yelled. "Maybe her phone is dead," Kakuzu said. "No, she's sleeping with some other guy," Pain said, stumbling up off the bed. "Where are you going idiot?" Kakuzu asked. "Home," Pain replied. Kakuzu sighed, "I'll go with you."

Zetsu was sitting on his doorstep, waiting for his mom to get home when two Toakachi members came down the street. He jumped up and hid behind the tree in his front yard. Toakachi loved picking on Zetsu because of his skin color. He overheard them as they stopped in front of the house next door where one of them lived. "Yo, did you see that hot new blond chick? Deidara?" one of them asked. "Yeah she is sexy, I was thinking about getting some of the guys together tommorrow and taking her to the base and raping her," one of them, Chi, said. "Ha, I'd love to help man," the other, Kyo, said. Zetsu gasped, that was the guy Tobi had befriended. "Okay, I know you're back there Naozumi, come out you little sissy," Chi said, coming around the tree. "You guys know Deidara is a guy right?" Zetsu said, backing away. "Yeah right," Kyo said as Zetsu backed into him. Zetsu flipped around and Kyo grabbed him from behind as Chi brought a fist down onto Zetsu's face, breaking his nose. He kneed Zetsu in the privates. Kyo let Zetsu go and he dropped to the ground. They both started kicking him. Zetsu curled into a ball, protecting his face. After a couple minutes they stopped. "If you tell her about this I will kill you bitch," Chi said, spitting on Zetsu. They walked off laughing and Zetsu crawled up off the ground fighting back tears. He hurried around to the back of his house and climbed up into his tree house and fell onto his couch in tears. He held his nose to try to slow the bleeding. His cell phone rang and he looked at it. It was Tobi. "Hello?" he sobbed. "What is wrong Zetsu-Kun?" Tobi asked. "Chi and Kyo beat me up. Can you come over?" Zetsu asked. "Tobi will be right there," Tobi said. Zetsu hung the phone up and continued crying.

Itachi was sitting in his room contemplating things when Tobi knocked on his door. "Come in," Itachi said. Tobi opened the door, walked in, and sat on Itachi's bed. "Tobi just talked to Zetsu," Tobi said. "And?" Itachi asked. "Chi and Kyo beat him up," Tobi said. "Well that's what they do, they're gang members," Itachi said, staring at his feet. "Why did Itachi start the gang anyway?" Tobi asked. Itachi looked at Tobi, "I was jealous." "Of what?" "You had so many friends, you were popular. I was an Uchiha too. But no one liked me. Just you, Sasuke, and Obito. And after a while, mom even gave up on me. So I started the gang to get back at everyone," Itachi said. Tobi stared at his feet. "Truthully, Tobi, after the accident. . .I was happy that happened to you. You weren't popular anymore. No one wanted to be your friend. You knew what is was like for me, to be alienated. But. . . I'm sorry it happened," Itachi said. "Tobi knows Itachi is sorry," Tobi said. "Kakuzu really put it into prospective when he hit me today. You may not be popular anymore. But you have friends that really care and are willing to get ISS for you. And after he got ME out of detention right along with his friends, I realized, maybe your friends are the best," Itachi said. Tobi got up and went over to where Itachi was sitting on his window seat. He bent down and hugged Itachi. To his surprise Itachi hugged him back. "Tobi has to go check on Zetsu now," Tobi said, going towards the door. "Um Tobi." Tobi looked at his cousin. "Can I go with you?" Itachi asked. Tobi smiled and nodded.

At the park Deidara and Konan were still sitting on the bench talking when the boys ran over to them. "I'm tired mommy," Itami said. "Me too mama," Arin said. "Do you boys wanna go get ice cream?" Konan asked. The both nodded and Deidara smiled. They all got into the car. "Mama, can I stay the night with Itami?" Arin asked. Deidara looked at Konan. "I don't mind, what about you Deidara?" Konan asked. "I'm good with it. Um, can I use your phone Konan?" he asked. "Sure," Konan said. She handed him the phone and he called and okayied it with Arin's grandma. "You better be a good boy," Deidara said. "I will mama," Arin said. "Just take me home before you go to the ice cream place, Tio's going to be pissed," Deidara said. "Why don't you just come home with us?" Konan asked. "I have to go home, or my beating tommorrow will be twice as bad as the one I'm going to get tonight," Deidara said. Konan nodded, knowingly. She pulled up out front of the house Deidara said was his and looked at him. "Just be strong Deidara, it'll all get better," she said. Deidara nodded and got out. "I love you mama!" Arin shouted. Deidara kissed his forehead, "I love you, too." He went towards the house. Konan watched him walk in, then drove away.

Deidara walked in the house, braced to be beaten but didn't see Tio anywhere. He sighed with relief. "He must not be home yet," he said to himsel. But he heard a giggle from their room that said different. He slowly walked over to the door. He heard a moan and then a girl voice said Tio's name. He felt so sick he could throw up. He flung the door open to see Tio in bed. With a girl. "Get the hell out of here bitch!" Tio yelled, grabbin the lamp of the bedside table and flinging it at Deidara. Deidara ducked and it missed him. He flung the door closed and ran out the front door.

Well, I hope you like this chapter, planning on writing at least one more tonight. Review and don't forget about Zetsu not having nobody, tell me who you think he should be with and send me some other suggestions. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: First Kiss

Sorry about not putting up a chapter yesterday, I got busy. But here's one! Well, here ya go! LOL for some reason I wish Deidara was Asain. LOL I'm weird I know.

Konan took the boys for Ice Cream at Paul's Pizza and Ice Cream. They sat in a booth after ordering their ice cream. "So Arin, how old are you?" Konan asked. "Three, but I'll be four next month," Arin said, licking his ice cream. "I'm two, but I'll be three in four months," Itami said. "No honey, three months," Konan said. "Oh," Itami said. "What do you want for your birthday?" Konan asked Arin. "I want a transformer bike," Arin replied, smiling. "I want my lip pierced mommy," Itami said. "Me and daddy agreed we'll get your ear pierced. But only that for now," Konan said. Itami smiled and looked at his new friend. "Arin, why do you call Deidara mama if he's a boy?" he asked. "My daddy told me to," Arin replied. "Mommy can I got to Arin's birthday party?" Itami asked. "Of course honey," Konan said. Itami smiled. "Did you tell her yet?" Arin asked. Itami shook his head. "Tell me what?" Konan asked. "I'm gay!" Itami shouted. Konan's jaw hit the floor. She shook herself back into reality and smiled, "really?" "Yes! And Arin is my boyfriend!" Itami said. Arin smiled. Konan looked back and forth at the two of them. In her opinion it was so cute. "I'm happy for the two of you," she said. The door to the shop opened and Konan caught sight of Kisame, Seth, and their mom. "Hey Konan!" Kisame said. She waved at him. He said something to their mom and then came over and pulled up a chair. "Who's this little guy?" he asked, motioning to Arin. "My boyfriend," Itami said, licking his ice cream. Arin smiled and nodded. "He's Deidara's boyfriend's little boy, Arin," Konan said. Kisame stuck out a hand and Arin shook it. "Nice to meet you little man, you better be good to my man Itami. And be sure to buy him ice cream, and get a good job to support him and your future kids," Kisame said. Arin smacked his forehead. "Oh wow, guys are needy. I didn't know it was going to take that much," he said. Konan and Kisame started laughing and Itami just grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not high mai. . mai. . .maitance (A/N: I didn't spell it wrong, that's how he said it)," Itami said. Konan and Kisame started cracking up. "What are you two laughing about?" Seth asked, sitting in the table beside them. "That I'm not a girl," Itami said. "Well obviously," Seth said. Their mom brought the pizza over and sat it on the table. "Hello," she said, in Konan's direction. Konan smiled, "hello." "Who's your friend Kisame?" their mom, Atai, asked. "This is Konan," Kisame replied. "Cute little kids you got there. Are they your brothers?" Atai asked. "No, this is my son Itami and my friend's stepson Arin," Konan said. "Oh," Atai said. She glared at Kisame. "Don't even mom, you had Seth at sixteen okay?" Kisame said. Atai sighed.

Deidara was down the street from his house, sitting on the curb with his neighbor's phone. He was trying to get ahold of someone. Anyone. But he didn't know numbers. He tried to call information but realized everyone has cell phones. "_Where did Tobi say he lived again?_" he thought. He walked back towards the house and gave his neighbor the phone and started walking down the street. He turned the corner to see a whole group of guys coming towards him. "Yo, that's her," one of them said. Deidara turned to run but was suddenly surrounded by them. He guessed by their outfits they were part of that Toakachi gang. They got closer and one of them stepped out of the crowd towards him. "Hey girl," he said. "I'm a boy," Deidara said. "Hm, yeah right," he said. He grabbed Deidara's shoulders. "Let me go you douche bag!" Deidara shouted. "No," the guy said. Deidara tried to knee him but the guy grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder. All the guys turned around to see their leader standing there with his cousin and Zetsu. "Oh, um, hi leader," Kyo said. The group moved to try to hide Chi with Deidara flung over his shoulder. "What are you guys doing here?" Itachi asked. "Just visiting a friend," Hatsuharu replied. "They have DeiDei-Chan!" Tobi said. "Drop him now boys," Itachi said. Chi dropped Deidara on the ground. "Now, go home," Itachi said. The boys all turned around and started walking. Tobi rushed over and helped Deidara up. "Thank you Tobi," Deidara said. "They were going to rape you. We came to look for you," Itachi said. "Um thanks. . . .Itachi right?" Deidara asked. Itachi nodded. Deidara looked at Zetsu, "what happened?" "They beat me up," Zetsu said, hiding behind Tobi. "Tobi is so happy we saved Deidara," Tobi said. Deidara smiled, "thank you." "What are you doing out here?" Itachi asked. That's when Deidara remembered. "I caught my boyfriend in bed with a girl," Deidara said. "Tobi is so sorry Deidara-Chan," Tobi said. "Tobi, I'm a boy," Deidara said. "Really? Tobi is so sorry. Tobi did not know," Tobi said. Deidara smiled and chuckled, "it's okay Tobi, I do look really girlie." Tobi smiled behind his mask. "Come on boys, let's go to my house," Itachi said. They all nodded.

Kakuzu and Pain got to Pain's house, but no one was there. "See! She's off with some other guy," Pain said. "Pain, stop looking at it like that. She's probably off with Itami somewhere," Kakuzu said. "Yeah right," Pain said. He unlocked the front door and walked in. "I'm going to beat that bitch," Pain said. Kakuzu grabbed Pain by his shoulders and spun him around. "Look at me you good for nothing bastard. If you ever, ever lay one hand on Konan, I will ring your damn neck," Kakuzu said. "Whatever," Pain said, pulling away and sitting on the couch. He turned the TV on and changed it to Girls Gone Wild. "Wanna watch?" he asked Kakuzu. "Dude, turn that shit off," Kakuzu said. "I watch it all the time, Konan never says anything," Pain said. "Konan loves you and don't want to hurt your feelings dumbass," Kakuzu said. "Well whatever," Pain said. "Turn his damn shit off," Kakuzu said. Pain ignored him. Kakuzu reached out unplugged the cord. "Dude!" Pain said. Kakuzu flopped down on the couch next to him just as the door opened. "Who's here?" Konan's voice asked. Pain got up and went towards her, "where have you been?" "Out with Deidara and the boys," she said as two little boys followed her in. "Hi dada!" Itami said, reaching for Pain. "Who's kid's that?" Pain asked, ignoring his son. "Deidara's boyfriend's little boy," Konan said. "Yeah right!" Pain said, raising a hand at Konan. An image crossed Arin's mind and he flinched and started crying. "Daddy stop!" Itami shouted. Pain looked at the fear in his son's eyes. He dropped his hand and stumbled back. Tears filled his eyes. Konan rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry," Pain said. "I'm going home," Kakuzu said. He walked past them and out the door. "Itami honey, take Arin to your room," Konan said. Itami nodded and led his boyfriend to his room. Konan led Pain to the couch and made him sit down. She sat down next to him and cuddled up to him. "Pain, you need to stop drinking," she said. "I try! I've tried several times. I just. . . can't," Pain said. "Well if you don't. . . . I'm leaving you," she said. Pain looked down at her. "Forever," she said. "N. . .No. . .Please," Pain said. "Then stop drinking! You just almost hit me! You've never done that before!" Konan yelled at him. "I. . .I will," Pain said.

Kisame and his family got home around the same time Konan did and Kisame went up to his room. His mom had never been exceptant of his friends. He'd never even had a friend stay the night. She liked all Seth's friends. And they were all punks. He sighed and turned his computer on. Still no word from his dad. He gritted his teeth and settled back onto his bed. For some reason he couldn't explain, Itachi Uchiha crossed his mind. He lay there thinking about the younger boy until his door opening snapped him back into reality. "Did dad write yet?" Seth asked. Kisame shook his head. Seth sighed and sat on the bed next to his brother, "he didn't write me either." "He's not going to Seth. I'm sure he's done forgot about the two of us. He probably has a new family," Kisame said. Seth sighed again and laid back, "ya know, I remember when we were a family." "Me too Seth," Kisame said. Seth closed his eyes. "Get up out my bed douche," Kisame said, shoving Seth into the floor. Seth jumped back up onto the bed and tackled Kisame off the other side. "Bring it tough guy," Seth said. Kisame laughed and started wrestling with his brother. (A/N: HA! Even Seth and Kisame can get along long enough to wrestle)

Hidan was sitting in his room playing Xbox with Suko when Zai got home from hanging out with his friends. "Hey freakazoid," Zai said, coming in and throwing his backpack over with his other stuff. "Shut the hell up," Hidan said. "Watch your mouth," Suko scolded. "Sorry Suko," Hidan said, kissing her forehead. "I heard you got your ass handed to you by a Toakachi guy," Zai said. "No, I handed his ass to him," Hidan said. "Ha! Your little scrawny punk ass? Yeah right!" (A/N: I JUST noticed this day has been going on since chapter 4. . . .) Zai said. "You want me to hand you your's too?" Hidan asked. "Bring it!" Zai shouted. Hidan lunged at Zai from across the room and threw him against the wall. "Stop it!" Suko shouted, grabbing Hidan and trying to pull him away. "Let go Suko!" Zai yelled, pushing his sister back and elbowing Hidan in the ribs. "Mommy!" Suko shouted. Hidan's aunt rushed in and pulled the boys apart. "Listen to me! The next time you two fight like this, you're spending your summer in bootcamp," she said. "GOOD I HATE IT HERE!" Hidan said. He pushed past them and ran out the front door.

At the Uchiha family house Tobi led Zetsu and Deidara up to his room as Itachi tried to explain to his mom and aunts why they were there. "Your room is nice," Deidara said looking around. "Tobi made it like this before Tobi got messed up," Tobi said. "It looks way better than mine," Deidara said, giggling. "Tobi thinks that giggle is cute," Tobi said. Deidara blushed. Zetsu sat down in the computer chair and pulled out his phone. "Gotta call my mom," he said. Tobi sat on his bed and Deidara sat next to him. "Deidara-Kun, Tobi wants to know why Deidara wears such big clothes, when he's so tiny," Tobi said. Deidara took a deep breath, "you can't handle it Tobi." "Tobi may not seem it, but Tobi's really emotionally strong," Tobi said. Deidara glanced over and Zetsu who had just hung his phone up. "**I told mom I'd be home in ten**. So, see you guys on Monday," Zetsu said. "Bye Zetsu-San," Tobi said, as the younger went out the door. Tobi turned his attention to Deidara, "tell Tobi." "Fine," Deidara said. He started to pulle his hoodie off but stopped. "Tobi, if I show you this. You have to show me your face," Deidara said. Tobi looked over at his relection in the mirror. "Promise," Deidara said. "Tobi promises," Tobi said. Deidara pulled hid hoodie over his head and then pulled his shirt off. "Deidara-Kun, bruises," Tobi said. He stood up and grabbed Deidara's shoulder, repositioning him to see the bruises on his hips. "Tobi wondered why Deidara had a split lip. But Tobi figured Deidara got into a fight. Who did this to Deidara?" Tobi asked. "My boyfriend, Tio," Deidara said. Tobi ran a finger over a huge bruise on Deidara's hip and Deidara shrugged. "I have a black eye under my bangs," Deidara said. Tobi moved Deidara's bangs out of the way and looked at Deidara's eye. "Deidara-Kun has pretty eyes," Tobi said. Deidara blushed. "Tobi is very sorry Dei-Kun," Tobi said. "I'm okay," Deidara said, pulling his shirt back on. Tobi sighed and sat back down. Deidara sat down next to him, "your turn." "Promise not to laugh at Tobi?" Tobi asked. Deidara nodded. Tobi slowly reached up and pulled the mask off. Deidara gasped. "Is Tobi ugly?" Tobi asked. He had a few large scars and a patch over one eye. Other than that, his face was perfect. "Your face. . . .It's beautiful," Deidara said. "Tobi has gone through like fifteen surgeries. Only three more. Tobi has to get the scars healed and a replacement eye. . . ." Tobi said. Deidara ran a finger over one of Tobi's scars. "You're beautiful Tobi," Deidara said. Tobi slowly leaned towards Deidara. Deidara closed his eyes just as Tobi's lips met his. Tobi kissed him softly. He tried to pull away but Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him there.

Finally got this chapter done! Lol took me long enough! Hope you liked it! Finally got yaoi action going on. SO CUTE. UGH I also noticed I keep forgetting to put Hm or Un after what DeiDei says, please try to bear with me lol I get confused.


	11. Chapter 11: There Is No God

Ahah. Another chapter tonight. My BF is taking his computer soon so I'm trying to put chapters up here ASAP and finish the story for ya'll. Well here ya go. FINALLY DAY TWO IS OVER lol.

Konan woke up cuddled with Pain on the couch. Her son and his boyfriend were cuddled in the floor sleeping. She smiled at the two of them and got up off the couch. She turned the TV off and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. She looked out the window. It was a bright sunny day. The rain yesterday had stopped during school and not come back. She put some eggs and bacon in a pan to cook and went to wake the boys up. She shook Itami awake and he looked at her with his big eyes, "yes mommy?" "Time to get up sweetie," she said. He sat up and shook his boyfriend awake. "Good morning honey," he said to Arin when Arin opened his eyes. "Good morning baby," Arin said, hugging the younger boy. Konan giggled and went to wake her own boyfriend. Pain groaned when she shook him. "I don't wanna," he said. "Come on baby," she said, pulling on his arm. He sat up and looked at her. "You look gorgeous today," he said with a smirk. She smiled, "I'm making Waffles, Bacon, and Eggs." "Yummy," Itami said. Konan went back into the kitchen and flipped the eggs and bacon. She put the waffles in the toaster and then made all the boys a plate. They all sat at the kitchen table to eat. "So, is this your new friend little man?" Pain asked Itami. "No, he's my boyfriend," Itami said, taking a bite of his waffle. Arin smiled. Pain looked at them and then Konan. Konan smiled and Pain looked at the boys, "congrats." "Daddy. Why did you almost hit mommy last night?" Itami asked. Pain closed his eyes and his head drooped. "Why daddy?" Itami asked. "Itami, I got drunk. I didn't mean to. . .it was a major accident. But listen. Daddy promises he's going to stop okay?" Pain asked. Itami nodded. Pain looked at Arin. He examined the little boys eye and lip and then looked at Konan inquisitively. "Tell you later," Konan mouthed. "Where is my mama?" Arin asked. "He's at home with your daddy," Konan said. "I wanna go home," Arin said. "I'll take you right after breakfast," Konan said. "And then, you, me, and mommy are going to go somewhere as a family," Pain said to Itami. This brought a smile to the little boy's face.

Hidan woke up sleeping in a tree in Kakuzu's front yard. After his fight with his cousin, he had run outside and climbed the nearest tree. He was still awake when his uncle got home about midnight. He had snuck out of the tree about one and scratched his uncle's brand new Lambo. His uncle was a Lawyer and could afford the best stuff. Which he gave to his children. He hadn't wanted Hidan to come live with them after his parent's murder. Right after his parent's death he was sent to live with his father's sister. While he lived with her, he beat up her son, broke three windows, stabbed the neighbor kid in the arm with scissors, and tortured the dog. So she sent him to live with his older cousin. While living with him, he crashed the car into an abandoned house, killed all the fish, scared his cousin's girlfriend away, and caught the house on fire. Since then he had lived with seven other family members and finally wound up here a week ago. He hated the way everyone treated him. Only because of his religion. He pulled his necklace out of his hiding spot in his pocket and put it to his lips. He remembered his childhood well. He was only five when his parents were murdered but he remembered it. He jumped out of the tree after his aunt's car pulled out of the driveway. He looked out through his bedroom window to see Suko and Zai playing Xbox happily together. He picked up a rock and chucked it through the window before running next door and hopping the fence. He landed right in Kakuzu's swimming pool. "OH MY JASHIN!" he shouted. He heard laughing coming from a chair next to the pool. "Have a nice swim Hidan?" Kakuzu's voice asked, smugly. Hidan climbed out of the pool. The tan boy was sitting in his swimming shorts in a chair next to the pool. "You could have warned me there was a pool there," Hidan said. Kakuzu held a towel out to him and Hidan took it and dried himself off. "Come on in," Kakuzu said, walking towards the door. Hidan followed him into his house. Kakuzu led him upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and handed him some dry clothes. "Um, could you like. . .get out?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu turned and looked at the wall. Hidan groaned and stripped down. "You know this is so uncomfortable," he said, pulling the dry shirt over his head. "Yeah? Well get over it," Kakuzu said. Hidan pulled the pants on, "okay, you can turn around now." Kakuzu turned around to see the younger boy struggling to keep the senior's clothes on. He chuckled. "What's so funny bastard?" Hidan asked. "You that happy to see me? Your clothes are just falling right off of you!" Kakuzu exclaimed. "Shut up sicko! I don't roll that way... I think. Quite frankly I have no clue which way I roll. Right now I'm just laying still," Hidan said. Kakuzu chuckled, "confused?" "Honestly, I've never given my sexual orientation any thought. See, my religion bans romance," Hidan said. "What religion is that?" Kakuzu said, sitting down on the bed. "Jashinism. Best religion ever. My god, he gives me strength," Hidan said, smiling. "I don't believe in god," Kakuzu said. "Why you stupid bastard!" Hidan said. He lunged at Kakuzu but Kakuzu stopped him, flipped them around, and pinned him to the bed. "Ha, nice try," Kakuzu said. Hidan struggled against his grip. "Now, I don't believe in god because if god existed, Tobi would still be the popular guy he used to be. But now, he's. . . different. God can't exist, because if he did. He wouldn't do something so horrible to such a nice guy," Kakuzu said. Hidan stopped struggling. Kakuzu let him go and sat up. "So see, God doesn't exsist," Kakuzu said.

Deidara woke up in bed next to Tobi. He forgot for a minute how he had gotten there but then remember walking in on Tio and that girl, kissing Tobi, and then making out and falling asleep. No sex or nothing, just cuddling. He looked at the boy sleeping without that dreaded mask. His beautiful face exposed for everyone to see. Deidara looked around for his hoodie and pulled it over his head. He opened the window and was about to climb onto the branch outside when something grabbed the back of his hoodie. He turned to see Tobi holding onto his hoodie and looking at him with his dark black eye. "Why is Deidara leaving Tobi already?" Tobi asked. "I. . .I wanted to get home while Tio was still at work," Deidara said. "Please don't leave yet. Tobi loves you DeiDei," Tobi said. Deidara's heart leaped. He hadn't heard someone say that in so long. And he felt Tobi really meant it. "I have to Tobi. . .If I don't, he might kill me," Deidara said. Tobi pulled Deidara back over onto the bed with him. "Please," Tobi said. Deidara looked Tobi in the face. Tobi wrapped his arms around Deidara, holding him close. Deidara was so happy. . .But he felt so wrong. "Tobi loves you," Tobi said. Deidara leaned in and kissed Tobi's lips softly and pulled away. "I'll see you at school Tobi." He climbed out Tobi's window onto the tree branch and down the tree. He took off running down the street, trying to beat Tio home. He made it home just in time and got inside just as Tio pulled up. He hurried into the bedroom to change his clothes, which smelled like Tobi. The front door was flung open and slammed closed. "Are you here you stupid bitch?" Tio asked. "I. . .In the bedroom," Deidara said, buttoning his pants and kicking his clothes from yesterday under the dresser. Tio flung the door open and threw his work stuff down. "Where were you all night?" "What does it matter to you? I come home to see you screwing a girl. A DAMN GIRL TIO!" Deidara shouted. Tio hit him across the face, "I will have sex with whoever I want. IF I WANT TO RAPE YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW I WILL!" "Ha, wouldn't be the first time," Deidara said. "Shut the hell up bitch," Tio said, hitting him again. "You don't scare me anymore Tio. I told someone at school about you," Deidara said. Tio hit him again. "Where were you last night bitch?" he asked. "If you have to know, I was with someone who really loves me. He kissed me, and I kissed back. It was a kiss unlike anything you and I have ever had," Deidara said. Tio hit him again. The blood was pouring down Deidara's face and he just laughed, "you think you're bad ass just because you can hurt someone smaller than you? You aught to see Tobi. He might change your mind. Compared to him, you're just a sissy." Tio hit Deidara again. Deidara just chuckled and sat down on the bed. "What the hell is your issue bitch?" Tio asked. "Love, love is what makes me strong. As long as someone loves me, you can't hurt me," Deidara said. "Fuck you!" Tio screamed. He reached under the bed and pulled a gun out. "Tio...w. . .wait... Please don't," Deidara pleaded. Tio pointed the gun at his boyfriend, "I tried. I tried hard to deal with you Deidara. I tried so hard it hurt." "All you ever did was beat me!" Deidara shouted. "I loved you and this is what you do to me?" Tio said, starting to cry now. "Tio please don't kill me," Deidara said. "Oh, ha! I won't hurt you," Tio said. He took the gun and pointed it at his own head. "Tio please no," Deidara said. "I tried Deidara." Tio pulled the trigger.

**"Ha! Take that sucka!" **Zetsu was playing an online game with some of his friends when there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said, continuing to play the game. His mother walked in and sat on his bed. "Zetsu, stop for a minute and talk to me," his mom said. He groaned but did as he was told. "What happened to your eye and your lip and your nose? I want the truth," she demanded. "Just some jerks at school who don't like my skin color. **More like ass holes I'd like to beat the shit out of**," Zetsu said, staring at his computer screen. "Well it's not like you can change the color of your skin," his mom said. **"I know this mother, now if you don't mind**," Zetsu said. His mom ignored him, "why doesn't that sweet boy, Tobi, come over anymore?" "Because, he's got other friends he likes more than me," Zetsu replied. "Well then, he's not a good judge of character," his mom said. "**Yeah, can you leave? I'm playing a game with my real friends**," Zetsu said. His mom sighed and went out of his room. He put his headset back on. "Sorry guys, my mom started interrogating me about my black eye," he said. "It's alright man, we heard it all," Sasori said. "Yeah, but just so you know, my cuz isn't ignoring you, he's just having a hard time," Obito said. "Yeah, look. Me and him used to be more than just normal friends. And then one day he met Kakuzu and I barely hear from him, **He turned into a douche**," Zetsu said. "You were over here yesterday," Obito said. "Yeah, well just because Toakachi jumped me and I didn't know who better to call than an Uchiha. **Useless people**," Zetsu said. "I'm an Uchiha," Obito said. "Yeah, well Tobi's closer to Itachi than you are," Zetsu said. "Okay guys, let's just shut the hell up about Uchihas and their damn gangs and kick some ass," Sasori said. "Right, ha sorry man, I forgot about it," Obito said. "Me too quite frankly," Zetsu said. The three got back into their gaming. (A/N: Sorry, am setting up for a more MAJOR thing involving the smexy threesome of ObiZetySaso. And no I do not mean they are going to have a threesome 0_o)

Itachi met with his gang at their base in the woods out behind the park. "I need to talk about the organized crime you guys are doing WITHOUT my permission," Itachi said. Chi winced knowing this one was aimed at him. "There are fifty three of us out there. The youngest being five and the oldest twenty four. We're the most expansive gang in all of Konoha and surrounding cities. Sure, everyone lives in fear of us but that's no reason to use it to our advantage. Kyo and Chi, you two had no right to beat the shit out of Zetsu Naozumi for no damn reason other than he heard about your little plot to kidnap and rape Deidara Takahashi, whom by the way is a boy you gaywads," Itachi said. Kyo and and Chi tried to hide as everyone turned to look at them. "Another thing that is not going to happen anymore is twenty of you ganging up on one kid. I don't want to see another kid dead at the hands of my gang. I had a hard time covering the last one up," Itachi said. "Sorry boss," an echo of voices sounded out. "Yeah, so anyways, time to talk about other. . ." Itachi was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Odin answer the door," Itachi said. Odin opened the door and left a frustrated Kisame Hoshigaki in. "You wrote a damn six page long paper on gangs. . . .FOR MATH?" Kisame asked. "Yeah, she said to do our group project on what we knew," Itachi said. "ABOUT MATH DUMBASS!" Kisame shouted. Two of the gang members around him tensed up ready to leap into action until Itachi gave them the "settle down" sign. "Fine, I'll fix it. Later, for now though, sit and listen in on our meeting," Itachi said. Kisame hopped up onto a table next to a younger gang member. "So anyways, I was thinking, who's going to take care of everyone if I get shot and killed?" Itachi asked. "Oo I will leader," Koa said. "Shut up dumbass I will," Odin said. Kisame looked around at everyone arguing over who would take over until Itachi spoke, "and I decided that my younger brother Sasuke will take my place." "Yah boy!" Sasuke's voice rang out from the back of the room. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, any new members?" Itachi asked. Kisame saw a few kids raise their hands and he looked at Itachi who was staring straight back at him. "I guess that's it for today. Dismissed," Itachi said. All the boys and girls started filing out of the tiny little shack as Itachi made his way over to Kisame. "So, you thinking about joining?" he asked the blue skinned boy. "HELL NO! I hate your stupid gang. Redo this assignment before money or I kick your scrawny cracker ass (A/N: I'm not being racist, I'm white :) and besides I love all races. Especially Asians lol)," Kisame said. He threw the paper at Itachi and stormed out. Itachi smirked, "he'll break. I know it."

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I need more reviews! REVIEW PLEASE! Still haven't found someone to pair Zety with, a little help? Need more Toakachi members too so if you want me to add your OC to the story as a Background or Toakachi member, tell me and I'd be glad to. Um, so anyways, read, review, and follow ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises

Another chapter for ya. This chapter has a lot of contemplating of life's meaning. And a couple of pretty good surprises. So read and enjoy!

Konan and Pain dropped Arin off at his house and then took their son to get Pizza to take to the park with them. Pain spread a blanket out and the three of them sat down to eat their pizza. "Ya know, I'm glad to know my only son is gay," Pain joked. "It was love at first sight," Itami said. Pain smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "It's so nice to spend time together, just the three of us," Pain said. "I love you mommy and daddy," Itami said. "Aw, I love you too Itami," Konan said. "I love both of you," Pain said, wrapping his arms around his family. "Um, correction. All three of us," Konan said. Pain pulled back and stared at her. Itami counted the three of them, "no mommy, only three." "Truth time," Konan said. Pain sat up straighter and stared at her. "Pain, Itami, I'm pregnant," Konan said. Pain's eyes widened to about the size of Lee's eyes and Itami cocked his head to the side, "what's pregnant mean mommy?" "It means mommy has a baby growing in her belly that will be your brother or sister," Konan explained. Itami's face brightened. "A. . .are you sure?" Pain asked. "I took four tests," Konan said. "How long?" Pain asked. "About four weeks now," Konan said. "I can't believe it. . .I'm going to be a daddy again," Pain said. Suddenly a big smile took over his whole face. "I'm going to be a daddy again," he said, this time in a cheerier voice. "I'm going to be a brother," Itami said. Pain hugged Konan from one direction and Itami hugged her from the other. She smiled, at least her boys were happy now.

Tobi was wandering down the streets looking for the address Deidara had given him. He walked ten blocks away from his house before he decided to give up. But just as he was walking home, he saw the house. "Oh there is is!" he said, brightly. He skipped up to the front door and knocked. No answer. "DeiDei-Kun, it's Tobi!" Tobi shouted. Still no answer. Tobi turned the doorknob to find the door unlocked. He pushed the door open and walked into the dirty small house. "Deidara?" Tobi asked into the darkness. Nothing. There was a door across the hall pushed open a little bit and Tobi crept over to it and pushed it open. The sight he saw, scarred him for life. Deidara was sitting in the fetal position in the corner with blood covering his face. Not five feet away from him lay the body of a man with a bullet wound to the head. He rushed over to Deidara trying to avoid the body and kneeled down next to the blonde. "Deidara," Tobi said. Deidara looked at Tobi with fear in his wide eyes. Tobi picked Deidara up bridal style and carried him out of the room to the living room and sat him on the couch. "Deidara-Kun, please, tell Tobi what happened," Tobi said. "He. . .He pulled a gun. And I said don't shoot me. And he shot himself," Deidara said. Tobi pulled his cell phone out and dialed 911 while rushing to the bathroom to get something to treat Deidara's wounds. "Hello Mrs. Operator lady. Tobi needs the police," Tobi said. "One minute," the operator said. Tobi pulled some alcohol and a rag out from under the sink and rushed back to the living room. "Hello, this is Konoha police department, what is your emergency sir?" the operator said. "Tobi went to his friend Deidara's house and Tio shot himself and died. Tobi needs police right away. Deidara is bleeding," Tobi said. "What is the address sir?" the operator asked. "1132 Maple Ln. Hurry Tobi needs help!" Tobi shouted. He hung up the phone and started wiping the blood off Deidara's face. Deidara winced, "it hurts Tobi." "Tobi knows what Tobi's doing," Tobi said. He winced himself at all the open wounds on Deidara's face. His whole was was going to be bruised. "I notice you still didn't put the mask back on," Deidara said, wincing. "Tobi realizes that Deidara's oppinion is all that matters to him. And if Deidara likes Tobi's face, so does Tobi," Tobi said. Deidara smiled. The police sirens sounded ouside and Tobi got up to let them in. "In the bedroom there," Deidara said, pointing.

Hidan couldn't believe what this kid was saying to him. What kind of idiot didn't believe in god? "You're a total douche," Hidan said. "Yeah you said that," Kakuzu said, throwing a pillow at the younger boy. "How can you not believe in god?" Hidan asked. "Give it up man! It's been three damn hours! I just don't okay?" Kakuzu said. "Fine." They sat in silence for a minute. Then Hidan broke it, "I'm bored." "Fine," Kakuzu said. He turned his TV on and put in The Ring. "Love this movie," Hidan said. "Me, too," Kakuzu said. The two boys settled back on Kakuzu's bed to watch the movie. "So, about sexual orientation, are you straight?" Hidan asked. "Nah, I'm gay. Girls just don't appeal to me," Kakuzu said. "I really don't know who appeals to me," Hidan said. "Ha, by the way your clothes are just falling off, I'm going to say me," Kakuzu said, chuckling. "Man shut up, you're like ten times bigger than me," Hidan said. "Eat more," Kakuzu said. Hidan looked around Kakuzu's room. He had a plasma screen tv, a mini fridge, and a PS3. "Where do you get all the money for this shit?" he asked. "I sell drugs to kids at school," Kakuzu replied. Hidan chuckled, "you're kidding me right?" Kakuzu shook his head. "Prove it," Hidan said. Kakuzu got up off his bed and went over to a safe, which he opened to expose hundreds, if not thousands, of dollars, "proof enough?" "Holy shit man," Hidan said, hopping up off the bed. Kakuzu closed the safe, "yeah, I love money, what more can I say?" "I wish I had dough like that," Hidan said, rubbing the back of his head. "Why do you live with your aunt?" Kakuzu said. "I'd rather not talk about it," Hidan said. "Dude, come on. We're getting to be pretty good friends, tell me," Kakuzu said. "We're not friends jack ass," Hidan said. "Just tell me bastard," Kakuzu said. "Fine! Since you have to know, they were murdered when I was five," Hidan said, staring at his nails. "Sorry," Kakuzu said. "No, I'm glad they're dead," Hidan said. "What?" Kakuzu asked. "My dad used to beat me. He would be stressed out or something and just beat the living hell out of me. My mom did the same. But when I was four, I found my religion. They tried, but they couldn't hurt me. Jashin protected me. And then one day, they were killed," Hidan said. "Did you. . . ." Kakuzu started. "Well, it was nice talking but I have to go. See ya bastard," Hidan said, getting up and going out the door. Kakuzu looked after him in shock.

Zetsu's mom made him get out of the house for some air so he decided to go to his best friend Sasori's house. He grabbed his skateboard and hoodie and went out the door. He looked up and down the street looking for Toakachi members before taking off towards Sasori's house. Finally, a day without any of those damn gang members. "You know, those Toakachi guys piss me off. **I've always liked them. They can beat the shit out of people and get away with it. **Which is so not cool. I mean look at me. **I'm fine. Just a black eye, split lip, and broken nose. Nothing I can't deal with. **You're a jackass. **I am you stupid. **Then I'm a jackass then. My whole face hurts like hell. **Shut up you stupid sissy." **Zetsu sighed, he was arguing with himself again. Most people would find that a bit insane. But Zetsu was a special case. He ran his fingers through his messy green bedhead and stopped the skateboard. He was finally at Sasori's. He walked up and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by an older lady with a smile on her face. "Um, hello Chiyo, is Sasori here?" Zetsu asked. "One second," Chiyo said. She closed the door and a couple minutes later the door opened again and Sasori came out the door. "Sorry, I was all ready and sitting up in my room when I started looking at my puppets and then granny called me and I hurried out here to meet you," Sasori said, closing the door behind him. "So, get jumped on the way here?" he asked his friend. "Thankfully no. **But had I, I coulda whooped their asses," **Zetsu replied. "Ha, I'm sure you could Zety," Sasori said. **"I could kick your ass, too," **Zetsu said. "Shut up man," Sasori said. "Sorry. **Am not**." Zetsu sighed. "So, what are we going to do?" Sasori asked. "Spy on girls," Zetsu said. Sasori chuckled and high-fived his friend and they took off down the street.

Back it the Uchiha family house, Itachi, Obito, and Sasuke were eating lunch. "Mom, where is Tobi?" Sasuke asked. "I think he said he had to go to a friend's house," Mikoto said. "Deidara," the three boys said at once. "Who's that?" Mikoto asked. "That's this guy from school who looks like a girl. He's pretty weird," Obito said. "Tobi seems to like him a lot," Itachi said. "I saw him sneak out Tobi's bedroom window this morning," Sasuke said. His brother, cousin, and mom all looked at him. "He climbed out the window?" Obito asked. "Yeah, Tobi's door was locked all night and then this morning I saw Deidara climb out the window and onto the branch outside," Sasuke said. Mikoto rushed out of the kitchen and towards the room where her sister was folding clothes. "Did Tobi ask you if he could have a friend over last night?" Mikoto asked. "No," Hana said. She looked at her younger sister, "why?" "Sasuke said he saw this blonde boy they call Deidara climbing out of Tobi's bedroom window and Tobi's door was locked all night," Mikoto said. "Well my Tobi is a good boy. Maybe Sasuke was just sleepy and thought he saw that," Hana said. Mikoto sighed, getting her sister to believe her son could do anything wrong was pointless. Hana treated Tobi like he was a retard, he wasn't retarded. Mikoto knew how smart Tobi was. Tobi just played retard because his mom treated him like a baby when he did. He liked being babied and Mikoto knew that as soon as he found a girlfriend. . .or a boyfriend, that he would go right back to being a normal kid. She went back into the kitchen. The three boys had finished their lunch and gone outside to do who knows what. She sat down on a stool and looked at the family picture on the wall. Both her boys were so handsome. Sasuke was the most popular kid in his elementary school. His bubbly personality and good looks did it for him. Itachi was handsome too. He would have been popular if not for that gang of his. She hated it but was afraid to say anything to him.

Konan, Pain, and Itami went back to their house. Itami grabbed the phone and ran to his room to call his boyfriend and tell him the good news. Pain and Konan went to their room and Pain flopped down on the bed. "Wow, I can't wait. I hope this one is a girl," he said. "So do I," Konan giggled, "two boys is bad enough." Pain looked at Konan standing in front of their dresser. He saw her face in the mirror and sat up. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. She turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Pain, I can't do this. I can't take care of another baby. My job isn't that good and they want to fire me because I can't work daytime!" Konan yeleld. Pain jumped up and held Konan to his chest. "Konan, I'm going to get a job okay? I'm going to quit drinking and get a job and we'll be a happy family," Pain said. "Pain, it's not that easy. We're both still in high school. I have two years until graduation. You only have one. . .You'll be free from school. I'll still have to work and go to school," Konan said. "No you won't. I want you to quit as soon as I get my job. I want you home for Itami when he gets home from school, and I want you to be here with the new baby always," Pain said. Konan stepped back and looked at him. He smiled. "You're for real aren't you?" Konan asked. "Yes of course," Pain said. "So no more drinking?" Konan asked. Pain shook his head. "And no more porn?" Konan asked. "Why watch that shit," Pain said, walking over and locking their door, "when the real thing is right in front of my face?" Konan smiled and unbuttoned her shirt. (A/N: Ahaha no lemon for you guys. Sorry for those who wanted one, I can't write them for shit.)

Hidan was sitting in an old abandoned shack out in the woods behind the park. "Hm, this place is going to make a good house," he said, dropping his backpack. The shack was small, with only a bunch of wooden benches sitting around. Hidan pushed one of them back and sat down. "Well, it will work I guess," he said. He shrugged and looked around. The place looked like it had been used recently. By who he didn't know, but he didn't care either. It was his now. He took his pocket knife out and slit his wrist. He let the blood drip to the floor. After there was a little bit there he took the heel of his left foot and smeared it into the shape of a circle with a triangle through it. "Hm, now I need a sacrafice," he said. Suddenly the door behind him opened and he spun around, knife pointed out. "Woah, watch it man," Itachi said. Hidan let his arm drop. "You scared the shit out of me," Hidan said. "Sorry, what the hell are you doing in my gang's hangout?" Itachi asked. "What gang? This is my new house," Hidan said. "Sorry dude, if you paid attention, there is a sign on the door that says Toakachi only," Itachi said. "Well where the hell am I supposed to live now?" Hidan asked. "I guess you could stay here. Only if you join my gang though," Itachi said. "What do I have to do?" Hidan asked. "Well, we have only one orientation thing. And when you join, you have to protect me and all your homies," Itachi said. "Do I get the right to beat the shit out of anyone?" Hidan asked. "If they mess with you, yes," Itachi said. Hidan looked down at the Jashin symbol on the floor, then back at Itachi, "what's the orientation?"

Tobi and Deidara were sitting at the police station while one of the medical people treated Deidara's face. Deidara winced and Tobi gave the hand he was holding a light squeeze. "So, you say he beat you, then pulled a gun out and shot himself?" the investigator asked. "Yes, he pulled it out from under our bed and shot himself in the head," Deidara said, his voice breaking. "So you lived with this man?" the investigator asked. Deidara nodded and winced again. "You know that is illegal right?" the man asked. "Well my parents left me and I had nowhere to stay. He offered me a place, and I took it," Deidara said. "Do you have any family around here you can stay with?" the investigator asked. Deidara shook his head. "Well I hope you know that means we'll have to place you in a foster home," the investigator said. "No! I can't go to a foster home," Deidara said, jerking up. "And why not?" the investigator asked. "I can't leave Tobi. . . I love him," Deidara said. Tobi pulled Deidara close to him. "Deidei, it's going to be okay," he said. "Very well, but you still have to find a foster family to live with," the investigator said. "Deidara can live with Tobi."

Hope ya liked this chapter! I finally got someone to pair Zety with. So, in the next chap. or the one after that I will be introducing him. Anyways, REVIEW! Please! I barely get anymore and wonder if anyone even reads my shitty story lol. K thanx for reading.


	13. Chapter 13: Initition

Finally got enough energy and ideas to type this chapter up. I noticed another typo in my last chapters, in chapter 11 I said "Have this finished by money" but meant, "Have this finished by Monday." And I said gang orientation but meant initation. LOL my cousins had just got back from school orientation and it was just in my mind. Anyways, I'll try to cut down on the typos. Well enjoy.

Hidan looked at Itachi and then back at the boy standing in front of him. He had to be kidding. "Um, Itachi, if I hit him, I might snap his neck," Hidan said. "I'm tough, I can take it," the kid said. "Dude, you're like. . .nine," Hidan said. "He is, exactly," Itachi said. His younger brother smiled at him. "So, I have to floor him and I can join?" Hidan asked. Itachi nodded. Hidan looked at the younger boy. He looked like he could be Itachi's brother. "Fine, bring it kid," Hidan said. Sasuke punched at Hidan. Hidan grabbed his fist, twisted it around, and body slammed the younger boy. Sasuke jumped back up and swung at Hidan again. Hidan caught his fist again and slammed his into the younger boy's stomach. Sasuke flipped them around so he was behind Hidan and kicked him in the back of his knee, causing them to buckle and they both fell to the ground. Sasuke sat on Hidan's chest and elbowed him in the face. Hidan regained control and flipped them over so he was sitting on Sasuke. He kneed Sasuke in the crotch and Sasuke winced and started crying. "Okay, that's enough," Itachi said. Sasuke was pissed off at that point though. He flipped them back over and started whaling on Hidan's face. It took three Toakachi members to pull him off of the younger teen. "You bastard!" Sasuke shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Well, that just shows how ruthless, and kinda scary, you are Hidan," Itachi said. Hidan got up off the ground and wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve, "so can I join?" "Well the real test was to see if you'd actually be stupid enough to hit my nine year old brother, and you passed. So, yeah, you can join. Kyo, give the kid an outfit," Itachi said. Kyo went under the table in the back of the room and tossed Hidan an outfit. "I have to wear this gay ass thing?" Hidan asked. "Take it or leave it," Itachi said. Hidan sighed, "I'll take it." "Well then, welcome to the Toakachi."

Kakuzu sat staring out his bedroom window. He wondered where Hidan had gone after he left. He had watched him walk down the road, and he hadn't come back yet. Kakuzu couldn't help but wonder why this boy was always in his mind. He was a foul-mouthed, violent, god obsessed freak, all things Kakuzu hated in people. Except for Hidan. Kakuzu found himself dreaming about the boy at night, and waking up wondering what Hidan was doing. He had only known him for three days but already felt close to him. He looked through the window next door. Hidan had thrown a rock through it and busted the whole window out. Kakuzu had heard his aunt and uncle fighting about it earlier that day. The uncle had said he wished they never would have taken Hidan in. The aunt agreed but said she had to, he was her nephew and she had a duty to her sister. Kakuzu understood their frustration. He had already learned what a pain Hidan could be. But that was no reason to hate him. Kakuzu thought about what Hidan had told him, about his parents. He couldn't help but wonder if Hidan had anything to do with it. He shook the thoughts out of his head and got up off his bed. "It's a nice day, I'm tired of sitting here," he said. He reached up under his bed and pulled out some baggies, which he threw into his backpack before walking out his bedroom door and going downstairs. "See you later mom," he said. "Bye honey," his mom said. Kakuzu went out the front door and looked up and down the street. No sign of Hidan. He looked up into the tree Hidan had slept in the night before. Nothing. So he started down the street to look for the silver haired menace.

Konan and Pain lay cuddled in bed, both out of breath. "That was better than usual," Konan said. Pain chuckled, "I try baby. To make you happy." Konan smiled and kissed Pain's neck. There was a small knock on their door. "Hold on baby," Konan said. Her and Pain got out of bed and got dressed before opening the door. Itami stood outside their door with his hair sticking up even more so than usual. "I did my hair mommy," he said, with a proud look on his face. "Oh my! It looks great," Konan said. Pain chuckled. "Doesn't it? I did it for Arin, I want to see him tomorrow," Itami said. "Not tomorrow honey, maybe on Monday," Konan said. "Aw," Itami said, his head drooping. "Aw it's okay baby," Konan said. Pain picked his son up and cuddled him, "how would you like to start daycare?" "Daycare? Like a place with a bunch of kids?" Itami asked. "Yep," Pain said. "Can I go to the one Arin goes to?" Itami asked. "Of course," Konan said. Itami's sad look brightened. "Come on little man, let's watch some TV while mommy makes dinner," Pain said. He carried his son over to the couch and turned Spongebob on. Konan smiled and went into the kitchen. Maybe, just maybe, they could have a normal life. For once.

Hana showed up at the police station after recieving a call from her son. She rushed over and hugged him, "are you okay baby? Where is your mask?" "Mom, Tobi is fine," Tobi said, pulling away. "Then why are you here?" she asked. The investigator walked over to her, "ma'am. Your son called us after showing up a friend's house to find that the friend's boyfriend had shot and killed himself." Hana looked at Tobi, "oh my gosh." Deidara, whom had grabbed onto Tobi's arm and squeezed himself as close to the older teen as he could get, sniffled. Hana looked at him, "is this the friend?" Tobi nodded, "this is Tobi's Deidara." Hana pulled Deidara in for a hug, "I'm so sorry sweetie." "The reason we called you here ma'am, was because Deidara has nowhere to stay and will have to be placed in a foster family. Your son volunteered your family." Hana looked at Tobi. Tobi had a pleading look in his eye. "We have four teenage boys living in our house. I don't think it's the best place for a girl," Hana said. "I'm a boy," Deidara said. "Oh my, I am so sorry," Hana said. "Please mom, can Deidara come live with Tobi?" Tobi pleaded. Hana sighed and looked at her son. He was obviously very attached to this boy. "I. . .I guess he can," Hana said. Tobi's face instantly brightened up. "Come with me ma'am to fill out some papers. You boys wait here," the investigator said. He led Hana into a room in the back. Tobi pulled Deidara over to him and hugged him. "Deidara gets to stay with Tobi forever now," Tobi said. "Tobi, I love you," Deidara said. "Tobi loves Deidara, too. Will Deidara be Tobi's boyfriend?" Tobi asked. Deidara looked up at the raven haired boy. "Of course Tobi." (A/N: I am such a sucker for scenes like this)

Zetsu and Sasori were at the mall, looking around. "God there are a lot of hot girls here today," Zetsu said. He smiled at a set of twins that walked by. Both of them scoffed and hurried past him. "God, girls are bitches," Zetsu said. Sasori nodded. Another set of girls walked by and glanced over at Zetsu and Sasori before walking over. "Hi, my name is Mika and this is my sister Kono," one of them, a shorter blond, said. "We couldn't help but notice that you two seemed to be girl hunting," the other, a taller blond, said. Zetsu chuckled, "that's what we do." "Yep," Sasori said, staring at the taller one. "Do you guys want to come over to our house?" Mika asked. Sasori and Zetsu both nodded. "Come on," Kono said, grabbing Sasori's hand and pulling him with her. Mika grabbed Zetsu's and dragged him along with her. "Dude, I so think we're going to get laid," Zetsu whispered to Sasori. "Ha, good thing I took a shower this morning," Sasori said. The girls led them over to a car and they all got into it. "What are your names?" Mika asked, looking in the backseat as her sister drove. "Oh, I'm Zetsu and my friend is Sasori," Zetsu said. Sasori nodded. "You're cute," Mika said to Zetsu. Zetsu ran his fingers through his hair, "ah, well you know." Mika smiled as Kono pulled into a driveway and parked. "Don't worry, our parents are away on vacation," she said. The two girls got out of the car and walked up to the door. "I'm ready, what about you Saso?" Zetsu asked. "So ready," Sasori said. The girls waved the boys to come on so they got out of the car and followed them into the house. Mika led them to the living room and Kono went into the kitchen. "Nice house you got here," Zetsu said. Mika shoved him back onto the couch and sat on his lap backwards, "let's concentrate on other things than the house." Zetsu's heart started racing. Sasori stared into the kitchen at Kono. She waved for him to follow her. He got up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. Sasori smiled, finally, he was going to be popular.

On the other side of the mall, Obito Uchiha was standing in the game store cursing his mom. She had given him ten dollars to spend, what the hell was he going to get with ten dollars? A stick of gum? He walked out the door and looked around. There were two kids being pulled out of the mall by two girls that looked about their age. Wait, was that Sasori and Zetsu? Nah, his friends weren't exaclty the kind to have hot girls flock to them. Especially Sasori. Obito had a hunch Sasori was gay. Zetsu? Ha, never. Zetsu was so girl obsessed, if he looked at a guy Obito'd probably have flipped out. He walked over and sat on a bench, waiting for his mom to come out of her girly store. He took his PSP out of his pocket and started playing it. It suddenly got dark and Obito looked up to see what had cast the shadow. He saw his older cousin Madara staring down at him. "Madara," Obito said, standing up, "what are you doing here?" "Didn't auntie Freya tell you? Me and my parents are moving back," Madara said. "No way," Obito said. Madara nodded. "That's so awesome! Man it was weird not having you around," Obito said. Madara nodded again, "where is Tobi?" "At the police station," Obito said. "Why?" Madara asked. "His friend's man shot himself," Obito replied. "Oh, okay. Well I gotta go. See you later," Madara said, walking off. Obito smiled.

Sorry, I gotta cut this one short. I have a monster headache and need to sleep. But read, review, and enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14: Maybe

Sorry about the short chapter last night, I had written like three more paragraphs and the computer froze and I had to restart the whole thing and lost all of it :(. But I'm going to rewrite what I had last night. So, read and enjoy!

Kisame was wandering aimlessly around town when he passed the graveyard. That place always gave him the creeps. He looked out over the mass of graves and his eyes landed on a kid, about his age, kneeling in front of a grave. He walked through the graveyard gate and started walking slowly towards the kid. When he got closer he saw that the boy was Itachi Uchiha. He took a step closer and stepped on a pile of leaves. Itachi heard him and turned around, wiping his eyes. "What are you doing here jackass?" he asked. "I saw you and wondered what you were doing," Kisame said. Itachi looked back at the grave. Kisame glanced at it. It read: _"Fugaku Uchiha. Loving father and husband." _"Was he your dad?" Kisame asked. "Yeah," Itachi said. "What happened?" Kisame asked. "None of your business," Itachi said. "Just tell me douche before I beat the shit out of you," Kisame said. "Fine," Itachi said. He walked over to a bench nearby and sat down. Kisame walked over and sat next to him. "My dad was in the military. He was stationed over in Iraq with his brother, Tobi's dad. My dad made sure to write to us everyday and webcam with us every night. But one day, we didn't get nothing from him. Weeks went by and no one heard anything from him or my uncle. Then the news came that they had both been shot, to death. They flew them back and we buried them here," Itachi said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," Kisame said. Suddenly, the younger teen threw himself at Kisame, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. Kisame was shocked but wrapped the raven haired boy in a hug anyways, "sh."

Hidan was sitting alone in the Toakachi base. He looked at the Toakachi uniform sitting in front of him. The shirt was black with a red cloud on it. The pants were black jean shorts with the same cloud on the back right pocket and left front pocket. "They really want me to wear this gay ass thing?" he wondered aloud. He pulled his shirt off and put the other one on. Just as he took his pants off, the door opened. "Holy shit man!" Sasuke yelled. Hidan spun around, "dude! You should knock!" Sasuke chuckled and grabbed a backpack off the floor, "forgot this." Hidan pulled his pants on. "Why did you join?" Sasuke asked. "Your brother said I could stay here if I did," Hidan said. Sasuke nodded and walked out the door. Hidan sank down onto a bench and looked at the Jashin symbol on the floor. The door opened back up and Sasuke stuck his head in, "by the way, Kakuzu is gay for you." The door closed again. Hidan's eyes widened and he rushed over to the door and opened it. But the younger kid was nowhere to be found. Hidan closed the door behind him and took off in search of Kakuzu.

Meanwhile. Kakuzu was on the other side of the park selling drugs with some kids from school. "Thanks," Kakuzu said, taking money from a kid and handing him a bag of weed. The kid took off running down the street. "So, how much is that?" one of Kakuzu's partners asked. "I made fifty three bucks," Kakuzu said. "Damn, time to get a new tv?" another kid asked. "Nah, I'm going to give this to a friend to help out with his life," Kakuzu replied. "Pain Higa?" the first kid asked. "Nah, just this new kid I met at school. Y'all don't know him," Kakuzu said. The kids both nodded. "Anyways, I need to go see some people. So see you guys at school Monday," Kakuzu said. He got up and started walking away from the other kids. He kept his head down, staring at his shoes, and ran right into someone. "Watch it bastard!" the kid yelled. "Hidan," Kakuzu said. Hidan looked up at the older teen. "There you are ass hole!" Hidan said. He slammed a fist right into Kakuzu's face. "What the hell?" Kakuzu said. "Sasuke told me you're gay for me!" Hidan shouted, gagging. "Hell no! You're going to believe something a nine year old told you? Stupid faggot," Kakuzu said. "Well then what the hell man," Hidan said. He turned and started walking alongside Kakuzu. "What were you doing over there?" he asked. "Selling some shit," Kakuzu said. "How much ya make?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu pulled out the wad of cash, "fifty three." "What you going to use it for?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu stuck it out to the younger kid. "Um, what?" Hidan asked. "I want you to have it," Kakuzu said. Hidan took the money and stuck it in his pocket, "thanks man." "Why didn't you go home?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan walked around in front of him and stood facing him. "Dude, aren't those Toakachi threads?" Kakuzu asked. "Yep, I joined," Hidan said, smirking. "Dude, what the hell?" Kakuzu asked. "Itachi said I can live in their base if I joined," Hidan said. Kakuzu sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, I gotta go to the store to get dinner. See ya!" Hidan shouted, running off. Kakuzu sighed again and started towards his house.

Back at the police department, Tobi and Deidara were still sitting waiting for Hana to finish the papers when the door opened and Arin and his grandmother came in. "Mommy!" Arin yelled, running over and jumping into Deidara's lap. "Mommy?" Tobi asked, one eyebrow raised. "Don't ask," Deidara said. "You did this to him," Tio's mom said. Deidara looked up at her. "He was a normal boy until he met you," she said. "Leave Tobi's Deidara out of this," Tobi said. "Grandma has been mean all day," Arin said. "I didn't want to deal with the brat anymore. He reminds me too much of my son. You caused him to do this. Now you can have his kid," Tio's mom said. Arin grabbed tighter to Deidara. "Fine, I will," Deidara said. Tobi dropped his head, his house was going to be full of people. "Fine, take him," Tio's mom said, sitting down, "the brat didn't even cry that his dad is dead." "Can you blame him? All his memories of Tio are Tio hitting him and threatening to kill him," Deidara said. Hana came out of the office and smiled, "Deidara can come to stay with us now." "Um, what about my little boy Arin?" Deidara said. Hana looked at her son who had another pleading look in his eye. "I can't do this Tobi," she said. "Fine! Tobi will then," Tobi said. "Tobi, you can't take care of a child," Hana said. Tobi stood up. "Mom, Tobi is not retarted. Tobi is actually very smart. Please, mom, realize this," Tobi said. "Take the damn brat," Tio's mom said. "Tobi will adopt him!" Tobi shouted. "But Tobi," Hana said. Tobi shook his head, "mom, Tobi can handle it." Hana looked at the little boy in Deidara's arms, "fine. . ." "Okay, well we'll go to court on Monday and I'll give him to you," Tio's mom said. Hana sighed.

That night, Konan and Pain were getting ready for bed when their son woke up from a nightmare screaming. They both rushed in to comfort him. "Mommy, the mean man tried to kill me. He was really scary," Itami cried, grabbing on to Konan. Pain rubbed his son's back. "It's okay honey, it was just a dream," Konan said. "Can I sweep with you?" Itami asked. "Of course honey," Konan said. She carried their son out of his room and to theirs. She laid him down and went into the kitchen with Pain. "I think it will be good for him to have a little brother or sister," Pain said. Konan smiled and nodded. "You know, I've been thinking. Maybe we should move out of this shit hole and into a better city," Pain said. "What? Why?" Konan asked. "Well, first off, I'm scared about Itami starting school next year, you know how bad that Toakachi gang is. They have tons of members in the elementary here. If he were to look at one of them the wrong way, we could lose our little man. . .and I don't want the new baby to have to deal with this place," Pain said. "But everyone we know is here. What about Kakuzu? And Kisame? And Tobi?" Konan asked. "They've all got new friends, besides, I think I was drifting away from them," Pain said. "What about Itami and Arin?" Konan asked. "Long distance relationships don't hurt, besides, he's two, he'll get over him quick," Pain said. Konan looked at him. "Come on baby," he said, cocking his head to the side. "Okay, but not this week. . ."

Zetsu and Sasori left the girls' house at about midnight. "DUDE THAT ROCKED!" Zetsu said, high fiving his friend. "Granny Chiyo is so going to kill me," Sasori said. "Nah, she won't find out," Zetsu said. "Not about the sex, about me staying out this late," Sasori said. "Oh, just climb through the window and act like you was there the whole time," Zetsu said. Sasori nodded. They stopped out front of Zetsu's house. "Well, see ya tomorrow dude," Sasori said. He put his hood up and continued down the street. Zetsu took a deep breath and walked through the door. To his dismay, his mom was sitting on the couch with his dad, staring right at him. "Where have you been?" his dad asked. "Out with Sasori, we were hanging out at his house," Zetsu said. "I told you to be home at nine," his mom said. "Mom, I'm seventeen, I think I can stay out past the normal time now," Zetsu said. "I think you will respect your mother," his dad said. "Sorry," Zetsu said. "You're grounded for a week," his dad said. "But dad!" Zetsu shouted. "Go to your room and don't come out," his mom said. He ran down the hall and slammed his bedroom door. He growled and kicked a hole in his wall, "you guys suck!" He jumped onto his bed and pulled a book of the nightstand. Why he was so upset, he didn't understand. He had just gotten laid but for some reason he didn't enjoy it as much as he thought he would. It just didn't feel like it was supposed to. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hidan made it home around ten that night, after going to the store and buying some food, he had gotten into a fight with a kid who tried to rob him and knocked the kid out. He sat his dinner on the table in the back of the room and pulled his necklace out, whispering a prayer before taking a bite out of a chicken leg. This was the best dinner he'd had in years. Back at his cousin's house, his cousin had started not feeding him after he killed the fish. His family just thought of him as a ruthless killer, it was no secret that everyone thought he had killed his parents. Hidan thought back to the night it had happened. His dad had just gotten home from work and Hidan was hiding in the corner of his closet, trying to avoid a beating. "Hidan!" his father yelled. Hidan scrunched himself farther into the corner. The door opened and his father crouched down and looked at him, "come out of there ass hole." "Make me jackass," Hidan said. His father grabbed his arm and drug him out of the closet. "You will listen to me you little dick," his father said, hitting him across the face. Hidan took off running and his father chased after him, "Hidan!" Hidan reached the kitchen and grabbed a knife. His father was right behind him and spun Hidan around. Hidan got scared and stabbed his father. His father fell to the ground, dead. Hidan didn't know what to do, he grabbed a towl and tried to stop the bleeding but his father was already gone. His mother came into the kitchen and looked at him. "What did you do you little bastard?" she asked, running over to him. She tried to grab the knife from him and Hidan panicked and stabbed her too. His heart was racing, he dropped the knife and took off out of the house, covered in blood. The police didn't investigate very far into it and ruled it as a homocide/suicide. Hidan hadn't meant to do what he did. He was young and scared. But he felt it was also what Jashin wanted him to do, so he didn't feel guilty. He finished his chicken and threw the bones in the trash before spreading a blanket out on one of the benches and laying down, he looked up towards the sky and closed his eyes.

Kisame had walked Itachi home before going home himself. He sat on his windowseat looking out the window. _"At least you know what happened to your dad," _he thought. He looked at the picture from their family picnic that was sitting on his desk. They had all looked so happy, even his father. He barely remembered his father. His last memory was the fight his parents had when his dad left. His dad never hit him, his brother, or his mom, but they argued all the time. Kisame remembered when they were younger and his parents would fight, Seth would take Kisame to his room and play with him, trying to get his mind off of it. But it never worked. Kisame closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is going to be a two week skip, if I keep going day-to-day we'll never get anywhere lol. Well, read and review. Thanks to the four people who follow and read my story all the time. :) LUV YA GUYS


	15. Chapter 15: Cooties

Here's another chapter for you. Like I said, I have to hurry up and get these chapters up ASAP. Anyways, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, are you guys still out there? *looks out computer screen* I see you! Anyway, enjoy! I just realized I can't skip two weeks just yet. I have a couple things to do in this chapter, the next chapter is going to go back in time a little, but chapter 17 will skip two weeks into the future.

Monday morning. Everyone's most dreaded day. Konan woke up to find that Pain was already awake. It was a refreshing change. She went into the kitchen to find a note saying that Pain was taking Itami to Daycare. She smiled and sat down with a cup of coffee. Pain wanting to move must have something to do with starting all over. Everyone here knew that Pain was an porn obsessed alcoholic. He wanted to move to somewhere were no one knew his past, to start over. Konan went back into their room and got dressed. She went back into the living room just as the door opened. She looked up to see her boyfriend standing there with a smile, "hey sexy." "Hey gorgous," she said. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. They went out and got into their car.

Tobi woke up with Deidara cuddled up to his chest. He moved the younger boy and got out of bed. He pulled a shirt over his head and put some pants on. He looked at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully and smiled. It was a nice day out, not rainy like Friday had been. Tobi picked his mask up and started to put it on, but then he thought about what he told Deidara and tossed the mask into his waste basket. He looked at his hair in the mirror and ran his fingers through it before turning back to Deidara on the bed. His eyes were open and he was looking at Tobi with a slight smile, "good morning." "Good morning Tobi's Deidei," Tobi said. "Is it time for school yet?" Deidara asked. Tobi looked at the clock, "nope, only five." Deidara crawled up out of bed and hugged Tobi. Tobi kissed him on the top of the head and pulled away, "Tobi has to go finish getting ready. Tobi loves you Deidei." "I love you too my snuggle bug," Deidara said, smirking. Tobi smiled and went into the bathroom. Deidara put some clothes on and reached into his backpack, pulling some clay out. He sat it down on the dresser and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He really didn't see what Tobi saw in him. At the moment his face was scratched, bruised, and really messed up. And yet Tobi had let him sleep next to him, and kissed him, and loved him. He picked the clay up and started forming it. Tobi came out of the bathroom just as Deidara finished forming the clay. "Angel eyes, I made you something," Deidara said. "What is it?" Tobi asked. Deidara pulled a little clay heart out from behind his back and smiled, holding it out to Tobi. "Deidei, it's beautiful," Tobi said, taking it. "I'm glad you like it," Deidara said, smiling. Tobi put the heart on his dresser and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer. "Tobi loves you very much Deidara," Tobi said.

Hidan woke up on the floor. He had rolled off the bench, again. He sat up and looked around. Itachi was nowhere in sight. Thank Jashin, when he had waken up yesterday morning, Itachi was staring at him. He got up and stretched before pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard under the table and ate a handful of it dry. He dreaded seeing Zai at school today. He didn't even really want to go, but had to. He pulled his Toakachi shirt over his head and then put his pants on. It was probably stupid to sleep in this shit hole in nothing but boxers but Hidan loved being shirtless. He grabbed his bookbag and flung it over his shoulder, and walked out the door. The park was vacant except for a few morning joggers and dog walkers. He walked out of the woods and started walking the track, until it broke off and went to the parking lot. He walked across the parking lot and ran into Kyo and Chi. "Hey," they all said. Hidan started walking with them. "Hey, did you hear about that kid who got the shit beat out of him by some freshman?" Chi asked. Hidan chuckled, "that was me." "Damn dude, the kid got a fuckin' concusion," Kyo said. "What can I say? You don't mess with the Fuji," Hidan said. "Remind me to stay on your good side," Chi said, chuckling. Hidan smirked. "Anyways Fuji-Man, try not to get into too much trouble today, leader's been on our asses to put you in line," Kyo said. "Don't worry, I won't, I'm already in ISS," Hidan said. They arrived at the school. "See ya later," Chi said as him and Kyo went off to stand with their group. Hidan walked over to where Kakuzu was standing with Tobi and Deidara. "Hey man," he said. "You joined Toakachi?" Deidara asked. Hidan smirked and nodded. Tobi rolled his eyes. "Hey, so that's the man behind the lollipop mask?" Hidan asked. "I thought it resembled more of a basketball," Kakuzu said. Tobi smiled.

Zetsu woke up to someone knocking on his window. He opened his eyes to find Obito right outside. He got out of bed and opened the window, "what?" "Me and Sasori just came to walk to school with you. Now hurry up faggot," Obito said. Zetsu slammed the window closed. A few minutes later he was dressed and climbed out the window to join his friends. "You coulda used the door," Sasori said. "Shut up fagtard," Zetsu said, climbing down the tree. "So, did ya tell Obito about Saturday?" Sasori asked. "How could I? I'm grounded, no phone, no computer, no breathing," Zetsu said. "Fine, I will then," Sasori said. "Tell me what?" Obito asked. "We got laid, by these two hot chicks from the mall," Zetsu said. Obito's jaw dropped as the other two high-fived. "What the hell man?" Obito asked. "Well we woulda seen if you wanted to come but there were only two of them," Sasori said. Obito growled and stomped ahead of his friends. "Oh come on man, you'll get some. . .one day," Sasori said.

Back at school, Konan and Pain had joined the group. "So he just shot himself?" Konan asked. Deidara nodded. "Damn dude, I'm sorry," Pain said. "Nah, I'm cool. Now I get to live with my Tobi," Deidara said. Tobi nodded. Obito stomped up to them and crossed his arms. "What's wrong Obi-san?" Konan asked. "Nothing!" Obito said, flopping onto the ground and crossing his legs. Sasori and Zetsu came over. "What's his problem?" Kakuzu asked. "Who knows?" Zetsu asked. "Sasori-Danna?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasori. Everyone turned to look at Deidara. "Um, hi Deidara," Sasori said. Deidara grabbed Tobi's arm tighter. "Danna? Doesn't that mean like. . . husband?" Pain asked. "Yeah," Deidara and Sasori said together. "Care to explain?" Tobi asked. "I will, see, when I was in third grade, I met Deidara. And he was like. . .my first love. And we had a little fake wedding ceremony thing and. . . .yeah," Sasori said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! Ha, that's who this is! I thought I recognized you from somewhere!" Kakuzu said. "Tobi remembers now, too. Sasori was all for Deidara," Tobi said. "Ha, yeah," Sasori said. "You're gay Sasori?" Konan asked. "Bi actually," Sasori said. "Hmph!" Obito grumbled from his spot on the ground. "Come now little cousin, get up," a voice from behind them said. Everyone turned around. "Who's the creep with the spiky hair?" Hidan asked in a whisper. "Madara!" Tobi shouted. Madara smiled and nodded, "hiya Tobi!" He walked over and hugged his cousin. Tobi glanced over at Deidara and then hugged him back. "This is your cousin?" Konan asked. "Yeah, Madara Uchiha. He's my father's cousin's second cousin's step-brother's niece's son, also our cousin, long distance though," Obito said, standing up finally. "Wow, you remember all that Obi?" Zetsu asked. "Yeah, it's not hard," Obito said. The bell rang at that moment. The teens all filed into school.

Meanwhile, at the same time, in the elementary school across town, two boys sat in time out in a fourth grade classroom for fighting. "I hate you Uchiha," one of them, a loud blond, Naruto, said. "I hate you worse you damn Uzamaki," Sasuke said. He straightened his Toakachi shirt out, hoping that would draw Naruto's attention to his brother's bad-ass gang. Naruto ignored the gesture, "I hope you die a horrible death." "I hope a dog eats your mom." "I don't have a mom gaytard." "Fine, I hope a dog eats you." "I hope your brother gets shot." "I hope your foster parents sell you to a hobo for a penny." "I hope a hobo steals your lunch money." "I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." "Yeah, it's called SasukeUchihaIsAFucktardItis." "Oh yeah? Well yo mama." "I told you already I don't have a mom." "Well then, yo daddy." "Don't have one of those either." "Screw you Uzamaki." "Screw you Uchiha." Both boys crossed their arms and turned away from eachother. A cute girl, the same age as both of them, giggled from a table nearby. "What do you find so funny Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Oh nothing," Sakura said, going back to her math. "Girls have cooties," Naruto said. "So?" Sasuke asked. "You just talked to Sakura and now you have cooties in your air," Naruto said. "Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. "Sasuke Uchiha, go to the principal's office now," the teacher said. Sasuke got up and stormed out the door.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am so tired *yawn* but, I'mma write one more chapter before I go to bed. Review, follow, favorite, enjoy, and ...stuff. Kthnxbyez


	16. Chapter 16: Childhood

Last chapter before I go to bed. It's already 8AM. Lol normal people are getting up now! Anyway, (i noticed I used that word a lot in my introductions lol) this chapter is going back in time a little, to the time of cooties, and juice boxes, and crayons, and not knowing what gay meant but acting fruity anyways. Yep, elementary school. *sigh* good times, good times. Enjoy!

First day of the new school year, that meant new kindergardners. Tobi smiled as one of them climbed up the stairs in her little pink hoodie and blue jeans. He and Kakuzu had set up a roadblock at the doors. "Hey, what's your name?" Tobi asked. "Um, Deidara," Deidara said, looking down at his feet. "How old are you?" Kakuzu asked. "Five," Deidara said. "Got any money?" Kakuzu asked. "Kakuzu! You can't rob a five year old girl," Tobi scolded his friend. "Fine, go ahead in," Kakuzu. Deidara walked into the school, turning back to look at the older kids. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and screamed. "Sh!" His captor spun him around. "My name is Sasori and you're mine," Sasori said. "I don't want to be!" Deidara said. "Well too bad," Sasori said. He grabbed Deidara's arm and bit it. "What was that for?" Deidara asked. "Marking you as mine," Sasori said, smirking. He drug Deidara off down the hall.

Tobi and Kakuzu were still gaurding the door when their friend Pain and his new girlfriend Konan joined them. "Hey dudes, how was your summer?" the second grader asked. "Fine, I didn't really do anything impressive," Tobi said. "I made fifteen dollars mowing grass," Kakuzu said. "Cool, my summer was a bummer," Pain said. "So, who's that?" Tobi asked, pointing to Konan. "Oh her? That's just Konan. She's my girlfriend, she just moved here from, where did you say again?" Pain asked. "Amegakure," Konan said. "Yeah, that's where. Well see you guys later," Pain said, pulling his girlfriend into the school with him.

Deidara was sitting in a corner in his kindergarten class alone, glad that Sasori had gone. The teacher noticed all the other kids playing together and Deidara sitting all by himself, so she walked over and sat down with him. "What's wrong Deidara?" she asked. "No one wants to play with me," Deidara said. "Why not? I think you're a very pretty little girl," the teacher said. "That's exaclty it," Deidara sighed. "Well how about this? For today, I'll play with you, but tomorrow you have to promise to be more open," the teacher said. Deidara's little face brightened and he nodded.

In a first grade class down the hall, Obito Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were drawing a picture together. "You drew his eyes too big," Obito said, scribbling out the eyes Kisame had just drawn on their dog. "What'd you do that for stupid?" Kisame asked. "I didn't like his eyes," Obito said. "I don't like yours either but I'm not going to scribble them out," Kisame said, crossing his arms and pouting. "How are we doing boys?" the teacher asked, walking over. "Not good Ms. Matt. Obito scribbled my eyes out," Kisame said. "Obito, why did you do that?" she asked. "I wanted to, 'cuz I didn't like 'em," Obito replied, continuing to draw spots on the dog. Ms. Matt sighed and walked over to the next table. Obito stuck his tongue out at Kisame and Kisame returned the favor.

The second grade class wasn't as hectic, much to the teacher's delight. He had all his students filling out, About Me papers. They were all being quiet and good. Except for the red head in the back of the room. "Um, Nagato is it?" the teacher asked. Pain nodded. "I'm going to have to ask you to take out the lip ring." "Nah," Pain said. "Nagato please," Konan said, trying not to act embarrased. "Fine!" Pain exclaimed, taking his piercing out, wincing the whole time. "Thank you," Konan and the teacher both said. Pain grumbled but nodded anyway. "Pain, what's your favorite color?" Konan asked. "What's it matter?" Pain asked. "I want to know," Konan said. "Fine, it's red," Pain said. "Mine is purple," Konan said. "I care why?" Pain asked. Konan shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment before Konan broke it again, "do you want to have kids one day?" "Hell no, kids are annoying," Pain said. "Oh," Konan said, looking down. "Yeah," Pain said, closing his eyes. Konan sighed and continued filling out her about me.

A little farther down the hall, in a third grade classroom, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Madara were sitting at a table doing math together. "What's thirty four divided by four?" Sasori asked. "Eight point five," Kakuzu replied. "I've been wondering, why is it that me and Tobi get hit on all the time, and Pain always has a different girlriend, but you and Sasori stay single?" Madara asked. "I dunno," Kakuzu said. "Girls just love Uchiha hair," Tobi said. "Well my hair is like close," Kakuzu said. "Mine's red," Sasori said. "Nah? Really?" Madara asked, sarcastically. "Shut up, dooshbag," Sasori said. "You shut up," Madara said. "Both of you shut up," Kakuzu said. They all got silent. A few minutes later Sasori looked up from his paper, "what's fifty eight divided by three?"

At around twelve, the lunch bell rang. The third graders joined their second grade friends at a table in the corner. "Hey, where's Sasori?" Pain asked. "He went to find his new 'playtoy'," Madara replied. "Ha, poor kindergartners," Tobi said. Sasori came over to their table with the blond in tow by the hood of his jacket. "Everyone, this is Deidara," Sasori said, sitting and pulling Deidara into his lap. Deidara looked freaked out and nervous. "Saso, let the poor girl be," Tobi said. "Nah, she's fine," Sasori said. "I'm not. . . " Deidara was stopped by Sasori kissing him on the mouth. He struggled but couldn't get away. "Ew, get a room," Pain said. "Shut up," Sasori said. He picked Deidara up and carried him outside with him. "Ha, poor girl," Madara said, shaking his head. "Don't tell me you've never had an unhealthy obsession with a kindergartner," Tobi said, glancing at his cousin. "Not since you were in kindergarten," Madara said.

At recess Tobi was sitting on the swings with his cousin. A little girl, maybe a second grader, walked over to them and smiled, "hi, my name is Amy." "Hi Amy," Tobi said. Amy looked at Madara, "um, Madara. Will you go out with me?" "No," Madara said, staring at his nails. Amy's face drooped and she walked away. "Madara, you should have just said yes, she looked very sweet," Tobi said. "My heart belongs to you," Madara said. "Madara, I already told you, I will not go out with you," Tobi said. "You will, one day," Madara said. "No, I will not. I'd rather date Sasori's new girl Deidara than you," Tobi said. Madara frowned and kicked dirt onto his cousin's new shoes. Deidara and Sasori were sitting on the ground over by the door. Actually Sasori was holding Deidara still so he couldn't run. "I want you to callo me danna," Sasori said. "Uh...Okay. . .Sasori-Danna. . Why?" Deidara asked. "It means husband," Sasori said. "You're not my husband," Deidara said. "Ha, I know, but one day I will be," Sasori said. "But I'm not a . . . " the bell rang before Deidara could finish his sentence and everyone started rushing inside.

A month went by with not much of nothing going on. I mean what can go on in a elementary school? At lunch, exactly one month into the school year, Madara made an announcment. "I'm moving." "What? MADY YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Sasori said, throwing himself at his friend. "I know, my mom and dad are making me move to some place called, Amegakure," Madara said. "That's where I'm from," Konan said. "No one cares," Pain said. Konan sighed. "I'll miss you," Tobi said. "I'm going to miss you bad," Madara said. He looked at everyone and then leaned over to whisper in Tobi's ear, "come outside with me." Tobi and Madara got up and went outside. Madara led Tobi over to a tree. "You promise to never forget me?" he asked. "Of course," Tobi said. Madaras suddenly pinned Tobi against the tree and kissed him. "What the hell?" Tobi asked. Madara just smiled and walked back into the school

No one had heard from Madara since that day. They all grew apart, Deidara stayed far away from them after Sasori found a new girl and was forgotten. They all moved on with their lives.

There ya go, just a look back into their past! K, well thanks for reading, review please!


	17. Chapter 17: So Screwed

Well I hope you liked the last chapter, just wanted to kinda tell a little about them as kids, might do another chapter like it in the future. Finally we're going somewhere, moving ahead two weeks into the future. ENJOY!

Konan was sitting in her second period class, wishing that Pain would just get out of ISS already. He had gotten out, and gotten put back in for swearing and not taking his peircings out, then got out again, and got back in again. "Konan, are you paying attention?" the teacher asked. Konan looked up and nodded. "Okay, so our project is going to be to take care of this baby doll for a whole month," the teacher said. Konan raised her hand. "Yes?" the teacher asked. "What if we have a real baby that needs cared for?" Konan asked. "I doubt anyone in here does," the teacher said. "Konan does," a girl on the other side of the room said. The teacher looked at Konan, "you do?" Konan nodded. "And another on the way," a boy said. Konan growled at how fast news got around here. "Oh," the teacher said. She turned to the board. Konan had known this was going to happen. Everyone always treated her like she had a problem because of her son. "Well, I suppose you'll still have to do the assignment," the teacher said. Konan sighed. "Okay, I'll write your partners on the board," the teacher said. Konan stared at the board, praying that she would get Pain. The teacher finished writing and stepped back for everyone to searched the board for her name. And to her dismay, it was written next to a Idoshen Uchiha. Konan looked around the room trying to find out who he was. "Um excuse me," a voice beside her said. She turned and looked. "I'm Idoshen," the kid said. "Oh, um, I'm Konan," Konan said. Idoshen chuckled, "I guessed that. I believe you know my brother, Madara." "Yes, I do know Madara," Konan said. "My mother made me take this class because she's convinced I'm going to get a girl pregnant and not take care of it," Idoshen said. "Why?" Konan asked. "I'm an Uchiha. We're all whores," Idoshen said. Konan stared at him wide eyed. "Just kidding! Because I'm a whore," Idoshen said. The teacher walked over and handed them a baby. "Take good care of it," she said, glaring at Konan before walking away. "Ya know, I don't wanna get in between you and your man, so I won't help if you don't want me too," Idoshens said. "No, it's okay. Looks like it's a girl," Konan said. "Aha, they all look like girls!" Idoshen chuckled. "What should we call her?" Konan asked. "Shanyoru, beautiful night," Idoshen said. "That's really pretty," Konan said. "So, what are you having?" he asked. "Oh, you mean the baby? I don't know just yet," Konan said. "You have a little boy right?" Idoshen asked. "Yeah, his name is Itami," Konan said. Idoshen smiled, "pain." "His father's nickname," Konan said. "No way, you're with Nagato Higa?" Idoshen asked. "Yeah, why?" Konan asked. "Nothing, I just heard he's an ass hole, and an alcoholic," Idoshen said. "He's changed," Konan said. "Whatever you say," Idoshen said. He turned back to the front. Konan looked at him, _"I hope." _(A/N: By the way, all things in italics are either them thinking, or something written on a paper.)

In ISS, Pain was sitting in the back of the room staring at the three Toakachi members sitting in front of him. "Dude, did you hear that Coli wants his gang to take on ours?" Chi asked. "Yeah man, we'll kick his ass," Kyo said. "Ha, I'll take 'em on alone," Hidan said. "Yeah, go Fuji man," Chi said, holding up a hand for a high five. Hidan high fived him and then let his hand drop to the desk, "do you guys know Kakuzu Akimito?" Pain sat up straighter upon hearing his best friend's name. "Yeah, he sells to my brother, why?" Chi asked. "Sasuke told me, he's gay for me." Pain's eyes widened, "_no way. What the hell Kaku?" _"He probably is, I mean he's cool and all but he is gay. And only dates guys younger than him," Kyo said. "Which means he might. I mean, if you roll that way go for it man, Kakuzu's cool," Chi said. "Nah, I don't roll either way, my religion's all against it," Hidan said. "Why do you have to keep it up with the Jashinist shit?" Kyo asked. Hidan's eyes narrowed and he glared at Kyo. "Dude, don't insult the Fuji-Man's religion. You and I both know he could tear you apart with his bare hands," Chi said. "Sorry Fuji-Man, we cool?" Kyo asked. "Yeah, we're cool," Hidan said, "but do it again and I will decapitate you." Kyo's eyes widened. Pain sunk back into his chair, _"him? Of all people Kaku? Hidan Fuji? Ha what the hell man? He's a pshycotic freak."_

Tobi and Madara were standing side by side in their foods class mixing their cake batter. "So Tobi, can I spend the night?" Madara asked. "No Madara," Tobi said. "Aw, please?" Madara asked. "No!" Tobi said. Madara pouted and stuck his finger into the cake batter. "Madara, don't even," Tobi said. Madara pulled his finger out and wiped the batter across Tobi's face. Tobi sighed and continued mixing. "But I love you Tobi," Madara said, flipping his long bangs out of his face. "Tobi is taken," Tobi said, looking down at the table. "I know, I don't care," Madara said. "Madara we have been over this, you're bordering on physcotic stalker. Tobi wakes up in the morning to Madara right outside my window, Madara made the principal give him all the classes Tobi had, Idoshen told Tobi that Madara cut himself out of jelousy while watching a video of Tobi playing with Itachi," Tobi said. "I can't help that I'm emo. I have been since you rejected me back in third grade," Madara said. "Madara, you kissed Tobi! Against Tobi's will! What did Madara want Tobi to do? Be happy?" Tobi asked. "Well kinda!" Madara whined. "Well Tobi can't just up and fall in love," Tobi said. "Why not? You did with Deidara right?" Madara asked. "Deidara is a different story all together," Tobi said. "And why is 'she'?" Madara asked. "First off, Tobi's Deidei is not a girl. And secondly, Deidara is a sweet guy, he doesn't make Tobi do things Tobi doesn't want to. He loves Tobi for Tobi. Deidei had a hard life before Tobi came along," Tobi said. "So did I," Madara said. "Mady has a family, and a brother, and someone to take care of him, Deidara doesn't," Tobi said. Madara licked the batter of Tobi's face. Tobi's eyes widened. Madara smirked, "Needs more chocolate."

Deidara sat alone in his art class, molding clay into a vase like his teacher had instructed. No one in the class sat by him. He wasn't the one everyone liked. The teacher walked back by his table and looked at his vase. "Deidara, that's perfect," she said. Deidara smiled. "Where did you learn to do that?" the teacher asked. "Oh, I was born with it," Deidara said. "Everyone look here," the teacher said. Deidara blushed as the class turned to look at him. "Deidara's vase is amazing," the teacher said, picking it up and showing the class. "You should all try to make your vases this beautiful," she said, putting it down and walking away. Deidara went back to sculpting his vase until he felt something brush his arm, "um, hello Deidara." "Oh hi Avai," Deidara said. "Can I sit here?" she asked. He nodded. She pulled out a chair and sat with him. "So, I hear you're with Tobi Uchiha," she said. Deidara nodded. "I dated him once. Before the accident," Avai said. "But you only date popular guys," Deidara said. "Tobi was popular back then," Avai said, looking down sadly. "He was?" Deidara asked. "He was the star quarterback and star of the basketball team. He dated all the cheerleaders," Avai said. "He did?" Deidara asked. Avai nodded. "I love him," Deidara said. "I did, too. So did all the girls. Every girl wanted him, every guy wanted to be him. But one thing he would never do, no matter what, he never had sex. Unlike the other jocks. Have you ever had sex with him?" Avai asked. Deidara shook his head. "So, he is still a good boy?" Avai asked. "What do you mean?" Deidara asked. "Well, last year he was voted by his two teams, 'A Good Boy.' That became his title. And month later the accident happened and shook the whole school," Avai said. "I've heard him say Tobi is a good boy before. I think that made him feel special," Deidara said. "Yeah, anyways, can you help me with my vase?" Avai asked. "Sure," Deidara said.

Itachi sat in his Chemistry class trying to concentrate over the two girls behind him giggling. But it was unbearable. "The new kid, Madara, he's so emo and hot!" one of them said. Itachi turned and stared at her. "What?" she asked. "He's not that great," Itachi said. "You're just saying that because you're a boy," the other girl said. "No, I'm saying that because he's my cousin and he's gay," Itachi said. "OMG do you think he's made out with guys before?" the first girl, Ansley, asked. "Yes he has, Tobi, back in third grade," Itachi said. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" Ansley's best friend, Brooke, asked. "No, I've never kissed anyone," Itachi replied. "I think it would be hot," Ansley said. _"What is with girls thinking guys making out is hot?" _Itachi thought. "Are you gay?" Brooke asked. "No," Itachi said. "Bi?" Ansley asked. "I don't know," Itachi said. "We saw you hugging Kisame Hoshigaki at the graveyard," Brooke said. "I was sad, so I had to hug someone. And he was there," Itachi said. "And we saw him go into your base the other day," Ansley said. "Hidan Fuji lives there," Itachi said. "Oo, he's hot, too," Brooke said. "You like Kisame," Ansley said. "Do not!" Itachi shouted. "Mr. Uchiha, please turn around," the teacher said. Itachi turned around and crossed his arms, pouting. "Are, too," Ansley whispered in ear. "Shut up bitch," Itachi said. Ansley raised her hand. "Yes Ansley?" the teacher asked. "Itachi called me a bitch," Ansley said. Brooke nodded. "Mr. Uchiha, go to the office," the teacher said. Itachi groaned and stormed out the door.

In a math class right across the hall, a redhead had fallen asleep on his desk, dreaming about someone he didn't expect to dream about, but he didn't wake himself up nonetheless. He was dreaming about sex with his best friend Obito. It wasn't his idea of great, but he was enjoying it. So much that he actually moaned a few times. The kid sitting next to him, Koa Ono, chuckled and shook him. Sasori flew into a sitting position and looked at him, "what'd you wake me up for?" "Who were you screwing?" Koa asked. "N. . .no one!" Sasori said, mentally smaking himself. "I'm sure man. Hey, have you met my girl Kono?" Koa asked. Sasori's eyes widened and he looked at Koa. "What is it?" Koa asked. "Um, is your girlfriend Kono Rose?" Sasori asked. Koa nodded, "why?" _"I am so fucking screwed." _"Oh, u...um no reason, yeah I know her," Sasori said. "Her and her sister said they got drunk and slept with these two random guys from the mall. I'm going to chop their fucking balls off," Koa said. Sasori's heart started beating faster. He'd had sex with the drunk girlfriend of a Toakachi member. "Do you know who did it?" Koa asked. "Uh, nope, no idea. Oh look, the bell is about to ring," Sasori said. He packed his stuff up quickly. "K, well if you find out, tell me. I'mma kill 'em," Koa said. "I will," Sasori lied.

Sasori is so screwed lol. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, new couple in the next chapter! Won't say who though, you gotta wait! Review, follow, favorite! Bye!


	18. Chapter 18: Jealousy

This chapter doesn't even get an intro paragraph! Well, I guess this is considered an intro paragraph. Do you guys even read this? I do! Well I write them, but same thing. Enjoy! More Yaoi yumminess in this chapter.

The final school bell finally rang. Sasori ran out of the school as fast as he could and bumped right into Zetsu. "Watch it dickwad," Zetsu said. "Dude, Koa Ono and the Toakachi guys are going to chop our balls off," Sasori said. "Why the hell would they do that?" Zetsu asked. "The girls we slept with, they were Koa Ono and his friend Odin Soyo's girlfriends," Sasori said. "But dude, they were all over us, not the other way. I mean I wasn't even on top!" Zetsu shouted. "Dude! Sh, they were drunk. We kinda took advantage of them," Sasori said. "Fuckin' Mika stole my virginity, not vice-versa," Zetsu said. Sasori saw Koa point at them and start coming towards them. "Run!" Sasori said. He and Zetsu took off running. Koa and his gang started chasing them. Sasori turned the corner and dove behind a dumpster. Zetsu climbed a tree lightning fast, to the top. Koa turned the corner. "Okay, split up!" he shouted, sending his gang in different directions. "Naozumi, Ishikawa, come out. I know what you did, Kono and Mika told me," Koa said. Zetsu gulped, Koa was getting really close to Sasori's hiding spot. "Ya know, even if you don't come out, I'll find you at school tomorrow," Koa said. He stopped next to the dumpster. "So I'd come out now, when it's only me, 'cuz I'll have my whole gang at school," Koa said. Sasori felt something crawl across his foot and looked down to see a rat. He hated rats. He choked back a scream. "Come out," Koa said. Sasori couldn't hold it anymore. He jumped up and took off running. Koa chased him down. Zetsu took this as a sign that it was safe to get down. He jumped down and turned around. Odin was staring right at him.

Hidan waited outside the school for Kakuzu. He had a few questions for him. Kakuzu came out the door with Tobi and Deidara. Hidan stomped up to them. "Oh, hi Hida," Kakuzu said. "Tobi and Deidei are going home," Tobi said, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him along with him. "What is this about?" Kakuzu asked. "I don't want to talk here," Hidan said. He looked around, "come to the base with me." He started walking down the steps and Kakuzu followed him. They got to the park after a short walk. "Hold on," Hidan said. He went into the woods and then came back out, "come on." Kakuzu followed the boy into the woods and into the little shack. "Nice crib ya got here," Kakuzu said. Hidan motioned for him to sit down. He hopped up onto a counter and stared at the older boy. "What?" Kakuzu asked. "Answer me honestly, do you like me?" Hidan asked. "Yeah, you're pretty cool," Kakuzu said. "I mean like like idiot, as in you would date me," Hidan said. "No, I told you that," Kakuzu said. Hidan jumped down and got four inches in front of Kakuzu's face, "you're lying." "How do you know?" Kakuzu asked. "You have this thing you do when you lie," Hidan said. "What thing?" Kakuzu asked. "You touch your chin," Hidan said. "Do not," Kakuzu said. "Kaku, I can read you like a book," Hidan said. "Okay, so what if I do like you? What are you going to do about it?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan took a deep breath, _"Jashin, I will make up for this later." _He crashed his lips into the older teens. Kakuzu was taken aback but relaxed and kissed back. Hidan pulled away and let his breath out. "So?" Kakuzu asked. "I. . .I. . .I actually liked that," Hidan said. Kakuzu smiled. "Um, could I have another?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu nodded. Hidan moved in and kissed Kakuzu again. Kakuzu split his lips a little and licked Hidan's mouth. Hidan opened his mouth to let Kakuzu's tongue in. Just as they were getting into the kiss, the door opened and Sasuke dropped the cake he was carrying. "What the hell?" he shouted. Hidan pulled away from Kakuzu and they both looked at the Uchihas standing in the doorway. "I'd like to say it's not what it looks like but. . .it is what it looks like," Hidan said, smirking and licking his lips. "Uh, Sasuke made a cake for the guys. . .but . . .yeah I think we'll go somewhere else to meet. . . see you later," Itachi said, pulling his little brother out the door and closing it. Hidan turned back to Kakuzu. Kakuzu had a big smile on his face, "where were we?" Hidan smirked and went back to kissing Hidan. (A/N: Just try to imagine that little scene. . . .mmm)

Itachi was trying to get his little brother's mind off of what he had just seen. "That was so frikin nasty!" Sasuke shouted. "Just eat your ice cream and shut the hell up," Itachi said. "But, they were all making out and shit," Sasuke said. Itachi shoved his little brother's face into his ice cream, "I said shut up bitch." Sasuke pulled his head out and licked his lips. "Yum." Itachi sighed. "Nii-San, there's this kid at school that pesters me all the time," Sasuke said. "Why didn't you just beat the shit out of him?" Itachi asked. "He's a member of Hatenshi (A/N: Roughly translates to Leaf Angels) and the whole glass is pretty much part of his gang," Sasuke said. "Damn I hate those stupid Hatenshi hoes," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. "Ya know, I think you should get with Jai, Lee, Fai, and Hido at recess and beat the life out of him," Itachi said. "Yeah, but he's got more than four people to back him up. We'll get our asses kicked," Sasuke said. "Yeah," Itachi said. The brothers sat in silence. Then Itachi got up and looked at his brother, "let's go kick his ass now." Sasuke smirked, "that's my idea of family fun."

Tobi and Deidara got home after getting their son from daycare. Tobi's addoption for him was still in progress but was moving along well. Arin rushed to him and Sasuke's room to play as soon as they got in the door. Tobi and Deidara went to theirs. Deidara sat on the bed and Tobi went over to the dresser to use the scar cream the doctor gave him. "Your face is just getting better," Deidara said. "Two weeks until Tobi gets his new eye, then Deidei will love Tobi even more," Tobi said. "I'd love you if you had no eyes Tobi," Deidara said. Tobi smiled and put the cream on one of his scars. "Tobi, Avai Mckenny told me you're a virgin, is that true?" Deidara asked. "Tobi was saving himself for the person he loved most," Tobi said. He turned and looked at Deidara. "So you are a virgin?" Deidara asked. "Yes, isn't Deidei?" Tobi asked. Deidara looked down at his feet, "Tio raped me a couple times." Tobi rushed over and held Deidara to his chest, "Tobi's poor Deidei! Tobi will never have sex with you." "But Tobi...what if I want you to?" Deidara asked. "If Deidei really wanted Tobi to, Tobi would," Tobi replied. "I really do Tobi," Deidara said. Tobi cocked his head to the side. "I love you, this is taking our love a step further," Deidara said. Tobi smiled at his lover. "Please?" Deidara asked. Tobi smiled, "of course Deidei, tonight after Arin goes to bed." Deidara smiled. Tobi sat down on the bed next to him, "Does Deidara ever thing about what happened?" "Of course Tobi. Someone killed themself in front of me. I have nightmares about it. I've barely been getting any sleep," Deidara said. "Why didn't Deidei tel Tobi?" Tobi asked. "I didn't want you to worry. I love you deeply Tobi. With all my heart," Deidara said. Tobi wrapped his arms around Deidara and held him to his chest. "Tobi loves you too Deidei."

Pain waited for Konan to come out of the school. She walked out beside a black haired kid holding a baby doll. "Hey baby," Pain said, walking over to them. "Hey honey, this is Idoshen Uchiha," Konan said. "Nice to meet you," Idoshen said. He handed Shanyoru to Konan. "Who's that?" Pain asked, pointing at the baby. "This is Shanyoru, out project for Child Care," Konan said. "And the teacher felt you had to do this?" Pain asked. Konan nodded. "And paired you with him?" Pain asked. "Don't worry, I know she's yours," Idoshen said. "That's not what I'm concerned about, why didn't she pair you with me?" Pain asked. "Because you got ISS again," Konan said. "Let's just go get Itami," Pain said. "I'll call you later," Idoshen said. He ran off to find his brother. "I don't like this," Pain said. "What?" Konan asked. "Didn't you see the way he looked at you?" Pain asked. "Um, no," Konan said. "You wouldn't understand, you're a girl," Pain said. "Um, okay," Konan said. "We have to go get Itami. Come on," Pain said, going towards their car. Konan smirked, jelousy always got the better of Pain. She followed him and got into the passenger seat. "I don't like guys who flirt with other guys' girlfriends," Pain said. "Pain, he wasn't flirting. He was just being nice. We're doing a project together," Konan said. "Well he was being a little too nice in my oppinion," Pain said. "What did you want him to do Pain? Spit on me?" Konan asked. "No, I woulda knocked his teeth out if he did that," Pain said. Konan sighed and slouched in her seat. "I'm sorry baby, I just don't want to lose you," Pain said. "And you won't," Konan said. "Okay, that's all I needed to hear," Pain said. Konan nodded.

"Those fucking douchebags!" "Calm down okay?" "How can I calm down?" "Obito, calm down." Obito took a deep breath and glared at his cousin. "Why are you so jealous that they had sex?" Idoshen asked. "Because, I'm an UCHIHA and I'm still a virgin. They're just Zetsu and Sasori and they got laid," Obito said. He flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I have an idea there's another reason," Idoshen said. "Like what?" Obito asked. "IDK, you tell me," Idoshen said. Obito lay in silence. Idoshen sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked out the door. Obito rolled over onto his stomach and stared at his wall. What did Idoshen expect him to say? That he was madly in love with Sasori? That he was jealous that girl had taken his virginity and not him? All was true but like he was going to tell Idoshen. Idoshen was as straight as they come. He hated all things gay. Which brought the question to Obito's mind, if he hated gay people, why did he come over here? And why hang out with his brother? Obito reached onto the dresser beside him and pulled the picture of Sasori, Zetsu, and himself in their halloween costumes from five years ago. He looked at Sasori's obvious pissed off face and cracked a smile. The door opened and he looked up to see his mom standing there. "Is there anything you need to talk about?" she asked. "No, why would you think that?" Obito asked. "Idoshen said you were upset about something," Freya said. _"Damn you Idoshen." _"Oh it's nothing mom," Obito said. Freya sat on the bed next to him, "come on, tell me." "Mom, would you love me even if I was gay?" Obito asked. "Honey, of course! I'd love you no matter what you were," Freya said. Obito put the picture back down and sat up. "Do you think you're gay?" Freya asked. Obito nodded. "Well who do you like?" Freya asked. "Um, Sasori," Obito said. "Have you told him?" Freya asked. "No, he's straight," Obito said, staring down. "Well honey, I'm really sorry, I don't know what to do," Freya said. "It's okay mom," Obito said. His mom kissed the top of his head and walked out the door.

Madara was walking through town, trying to think, when he saw three guys beating up one kid. "Hey!" he shouted, running over to them. The kid was on the ground trying to cover his face. "What do you want Madara?" Odin asked. "Leave him alone," Madara said. "Make me," Odin said. In the blink of an eye, Madara and grabbed Odin's arm, twisted it behind his back, and held it there. "Dude, what the hell?" Odin asked. "Let him go or I'll beat both of you up," Madara said. The other two Toakachi guys stepped back away from Zetsu. "Now," Madara let go of Odin, "get out of here before I kick all of your asses." "Dude, I'm out," Odin said. He took off running in the direction Koa had chased Sasori. His buddies followed him. "Um, thanks," Zetsu said. Madara held a hand out and helped him up, "no problem." "You're tough for an emo guy," Zetsu said. "My mom made me and my brother take self defense classes," Madara said. "You're Madara Uchiha right? Obito's cousin," Zetsu said. Madara nodded. "I'm Zetsu Naozumi. And those guys you just scared off are Toakachi's finest. I slept with the big guy's girlfriend, on accident though," Zetsu said. "Well, see ya," Madara said. He continued walking. "Yeah, see ya," Zetsu said.

Sorry to cut this one short, I'm not feeling very good so I'm going to lay down, but I hope you like it. Don't forget to give me suggestions for stuff you want in future chapters. REVIEW, Follow, all that good stuff. Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Omg. I haven't updated this in over a year now D: I am SO sorry everyone, this past year has been CRAZY. But anyways. . .I felt I should write the next chapter so here we go.

Itachi led his younger brother down a street on the "bad" side of town. Not that Konoha really had a good side anymore. They stopped outside of a worndown and torn up building. Sasuke looked up at it, "this is the Hatenshi base?" Itachi nodded, "they really should stop making everything so public." He shrugged before stepping forward, through the busted out doorway. Sasuke rushed forwards, trying not to act like a scared little kid. Itachi looked around, "Yo! Anyone here?" A kid about Itachi's age with messy brown hair stepped out of a doorway and smirked, walking towards him, "Itachi Uchiha. How nice to see you here." Itachi snarled, "don't talk to me like we're friends Rioku." Sasuke stepped closer to his brother as Naruto's head popped out of the doorway Rioku had just come from. Rioku walked a little closer, stopping in front of the Uchiha brothers, "now no need to get snappy. What is that you need?" Naruto walked over, standing next to Rioku and glaring at Sasuke. "Apparently your asshole little brother has been fucking with Sasuke at school," Itachi said, glancing at Naruto. Rioku looked down at Naruto, then back up at Itachi, "they're children from rival gangs. What do you expect him to do? Make Sasuke a cupcake?" Itachi growled, holding up a fist. Suddenly two Hatenshi members stepped forward, grabbing Itachi and Sasuke. Rioku smirked, "boys, please show the Uchiha brothers the door." The two members turned the boys towards the door. Itachi struggled out of the member holding him's grip and turned to Rioku. "Your gang and my gang, behind the highschool. Tomorrow after school." The Hatenshi member grabbed Itachi again, dragging him outside.

Sasori ran until he was out of breath and dove behind a parked car. He had lost Koa a few blocks back but kept running just to be on the safe side. He sat up, panting and peeked around the back of the car. The coast was clear. He took out his cell phone and called Zetsu. "Yo, bro, you okay?" Zetsu sighed into the phone, "Yeah, thankfully Madara was there to save me. **Though if he wasn't such a sissy I could have kicked their asses.**" "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, where are you at?" "Ichiraku, waiting for your ass." "Okay, be there in a sec." He hung the phone back up, peeking around the back of the car again before standing up and walking towards Ichiraku. He knew he was dead at school the next day, if he didn't stay close to Kakuzu and his friends. But he tried to block those thoughts out of his head. He walked in front of the Uchiha family's house and stopped, looking up at Obito's bedroom window. Obito sat, leaning against the window with his eyes closed. Sasori figured he was asleep. He bent down and picked up a rock, chucking it at Obito's window. As soon as it hit, Obito's eyes flew open and he fell into the floor. Sasori chuckled, as Obito got back up, opening the window, "what the fuck you asshole?" "You look so cute when you're sleeping," Sasori teased. Obito blushed lightly, "Sh-shut up." Sasori smirked. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" Obito leaned against the windowframe, staring down at his friend. "Going to meet Zetsu at Ichiraku. You coming?" Sasori asked, putting a hand above his eyes to block out the sun. "Yeah, just give me one sec." Obito closed the window. Sasori leaned against Itachi's car and sighed, what was up with that kid? A few minutes later Obito came out the front door and hurried over to his friend. "Sorry about that, you know how mom is." Sasori nodded, "well let's go."

Kisame wandered outside for the first time that day. He looked around and sighed, everyone was off doing their own thing and ignoring his texts and phone calls and he didn't know Itachi's number. He slumped down onto the curb, taking his phone out again and staring at it. Still nothing. Seth came over and sat next to him, "sup bro?" Kisame looked over at his brother and shrugged, "bored as fuck." Seth nodded and looked out at the street, "well, this might be odd of me but you want to hang out or something? We could go to the mall or something." He shrugged. Kisame looked at him, "dude are you high?" Seth rolled his eyes, "no you doofus, I just. . .want to hang out with my bro for once. Ya'know. Like we used to." Kisame looked back in front of him, "sure, sounds good." Seth stood up, brushing his butt off. "Well then come on douche." Kisame jumped up, brushing the dirt off his butt too and following his brother to the car. "Is there some kind of catch to this?" he asked, climbing into the passenger seat. Seth climbed behind the wheel and shook his head, "no, I told you, I just want to hang out." He started that car and backed out of the driveway. Kisame shrugged.

Deidara wandered downstairs, leaving his boyfriend upstairs playing the Xbox. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips and sitting on the barstool. Hana turned around, smiling at him, "oh hey sweetie." Deidara smiled, "hey Mrs. Uchiha." Hana giggled, "no need for formalities. I told you to call me Hana." Deidara nodded, looking down at his hands. Hana leaned on the counter in front of him, "what's wrong hun?" Deidara sighed, "why are people so mean?" "What do you mean?" "I mean Tobi. . .I heard that he was popular before his accident, now nobody pays him any attention. . .why are people so mean to someone so nice?" Hana sighed, pulling up a stool and sitting in front of Deidara, "the world is a cruel place. People only think about looks. Tobi is a handsome boy. And such a sweetheart. I'm glad he's found someone like you who can see through his outside and into his heart. Nobody else from his past even matters." She smiled, lifting Deidara's chin up, "and I'm glad you found Tobi to help you through everything you've gone through. You've gone through a lot for a fourteen year old boy. More than anyone should have to go through." Deidara bit his bottom lip, "y-yeah." Arin came into the kitchen and tugged on Deidara's pantleg, "mama?" Hana smiled and let go of Deidara's chin. Dei looked down at the little boy. "Yes sweetie?" "I want to go see Itami. . ." Deidara smiled, getting up off his stool and picking the little boy up, "okay, we'll talk to Tobi about it." Arin blinked, staring at his "mother". "What is it?" Deidara asked. "I want to call Tobi daddy now," Arin replied. Hana looked at the little boy and smiled. Deidara felt his eyes start tearing up, "of course you can baby."

At that same time, in a different room in the house, Itachi sat staring at Madara. Madara growled, ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook. "Having fun there?" Itachi asked, sarcastically. "Shut the fuck up. What does he see in that little blonde shrimp? Deidara looks like a fucking girl!" Madara threw the notebook in the floor. "Hey, calm down. You don't want Tobi hearing you do you?" Itachi asked. "I don't care, I HOPE he hears me. I just want him to realize I've spent nineteen years loving him! And only him! Why doesn't he love me back?" Madara fell back onto the bed and covered his eyes. "You can't force your love onto someone Mady. You have to let them love YOU. And if you truly loved Tobi, you'd love him enough to let him go." Madara flew into a sitting position, "what do you know? You've NEVER been in love. NEVER Itachi." Itachi looked down, "you don't know that." Madara looked at him, "oh. . you've loved someone before?" Itachi shrugged, "maybe not love, but I kinda have a crush on someone right now." "Oooooh, tell me who it is." Madara grinned, his troubles with Tobi quickly forgotten. "You can't tell ANYONE okay?" Itachi asked, looking back at Madara. Mady nodded quickly. Itachi sighed, "I kinda, sorta, have a SMALL crush on. . .Kisame. . ." Madara frowned, "Really? That blue dude? He's weird, why do you like him?" "He's not weird, he's pretty cool once you get to know him. . .but you know what? Forget it. I have to go to a meeting. Don't break anything while I'm gone." Itachi got up and went out the door.

Yea, I think I might end up neglecting Pain and Konan for a chapter or two . sorry everyone. ANWAYS. The fight between Toakachi and Hatenshi MIGHT be in the next chapter. Review please :))


End file.
